Cross into another world
by FFlove190
Summary: Sephiroth gets thrown into the Final Fantasy X world and meets the gang. It would help if you knew both games. Reno joins the party. AVALANCHE arrives! Guadosalam is here! And gasp an evil personage! R&R! FINISHED!
1. Cross from the land of Meteor

A/N: Got bored so I started writing this... I wasn't listening to the best song in the world either... well, maybe I was! Who cares? If you have any idea what I'm talking about, you know me better than I know me... I hope that's wrong... Anyway, the events of X-2 haven't happened, and Tidus is around, don't send me flames about that... please!

Chapter name: Cross from the land of Meteor

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Sephiroth is delivered the final blow, yet something is wrong as he did not enter the Lifestream and return to the planet. He meets with Tidus and the others in Spira.

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game.

Warnings: Sephiroth's death )tears(, Tidus being dumb, and... well Rikku-ness... she scares me...

:----------:

Sephiroth rose to the air, the blood trailing from his silver hairline and down to his chin. The power was overwhelming, nothing but white as he exploded... leaving nothing, not even ashes, behind him as Northern Crater cracked. White surrounded him, he could see the faint image of Meteor being destroyed by Holy. Clutching the Masamune, with the dark materia in one of it's slots, to his bare chest, Sephiroth let himself fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

(_In a very, very sandy place_)

Awaken to the blinding light of the sun, Sephiroth did. Sitting up, he took a small inspection of himself. Other than the wound on his head given to him from Cloud and his Omnislash technique, he was quite alright. But, if Cloud had used a lower level limit break, Sephiroth would have been able to stand. But, no! That Chocobo head had to go and use a level four limit break, he just had too. He sighed and put his hand over his eyes, massaging them slightly. This better not have been where he was forced to live for eternity, because it was too cheery.

Frowning, he eventually slid the Masamune deep enough into the sand so that he could stand. Heaven only knows what would happen if he tried to lean against his seven foot sword. He stood fully, looking onto the beach. He latched the Masamune onto his belt. He was still jacket-less and had lost his sheath for his beloved sword. Looking around he noticed that there were some boats, huts, and even a dock to the left of him. While to the right there was a cliff that lead into a pathway.

Tilting his head, Sephiroth walked down the path. He had no idea where he was going, but he sure as Jenova wasn't staying there. With his leather making a slight whooshing sound and his long silver hair blowing behind him, Sephiroth looked up at the strange machines sticking out of the cliff side. He shrugged and jumped up easily. Upon reaching the top, he encountered what looked like a Nibel Wolf. Before even taking out his sword, a blonde man jumped out and attacked it with a glowing blue sword.

"Heh," he smiled. "Saved you," he chuckled. Sephiroth could only quirk an eyebrow. The guy frowned, he looked to be about eighteen and very, very tan. He wore an over-all like thing and a jacket that covered some of his chest. "I saved you from the Dingo." Sephiroth's eye brow rose further. He was utterly confused at this moment. The guy sighed. "Aren't you going to thank me?" he smiled.

"No." Sephiroth responded coldly. The boy frowned even more. Then he noticed Sephiroth's sword.

"How'd you get spheres into you sword?!" he ran over and was about to grab it when Sephiroth grabbed his hand.

"Do not," he said icily. "Touch my sword." He looked at the blonde's hair. "...Cloud?..." he asked letting go of the boy's hand. He clutched it.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked quickly. Sephiroth scowled, his hand reaching for the hilt of the Masamune. The man panicked. "I want to be your friend!" he said, fear clearly visible in his voice.

"Do not play the fool, Cloud Strife." he said as he unlatched the Masamune and let it fall into his left hand. The boy looked utterly confused. Another man -who had red hair in a wind-blown fashion and was also tan, yet tanner that the other one- came running up, a blue ball in his hand.

"Tidus!" he yelled over. "What's going on?!" he was about a good ten feet away. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow again. He had definitely never seen that man before. He wore lot's of yellow. Feeling uncomfortable, Sephiroth clutched the Masamune tighter. The boy dubbed 'Tidus,' shrugged.

"I don't know." he pointed toward Sephiroth. "He's calling me 'Cloud Strife.'" This obviously wasn't Cloud. He latched the Masamune back onto his belt with a loud clicking sound. The two looked over to him, he blinked a few times in response.

"What's your name?" the tanner one asked. Sephiroth figured that these people had never heard of him. _All the better_, he thought.

"Sephiroth," he stated in a military-like voice. The man offered his hand to the ex-general. The ex-general stared at it. He put it back by his side.

"The name's Wakka." he pointed a thumb to the blonde one. "And that's Tidus." his ball was in his right arm. "Where ya' from?" he asked. As he headed for another pathway, motioning for Sephiroth to follow. He willingly did. _I could be by Wutai... _he thought. But, he had been there at the Wutai war, and nothing really looked like this. But that was what, at least fifteen years ago.

"The ShinRa," he stated coldly. Wakka scrunched his face up quizzically. He looked like Zack when he was thinking.

"The ShinRa, huh?" he asked, looking back to Sephiroth. He nodded. "Never heard of it," he said as he waved the thought off. Sephiroth smiled, he would probably like it here after all. Wakka led him to a strange structure upon a ridge that looked over to a village. He pointed to the village. "That's Besaid village."

"Besaid?" It looked a little like a mix of Nibelheim, Corel, and Costa del Sol. He had to lift an eyebrow, it was all very confusing to him. Wakka smiled back at him. After leading him into town, did Sephiroth notice how different it was. The buildings were all tents, and there was a giant palace placed at the end of the dirt road. Wakka walked into a tent and motioned for Sephiroth to follow, again. Walking into the tent, he noticed a very gothic looking achick sitting in the corner, reading a book.

"Yo Lu," Wakka chimed. 'Lu' looked up from her book.

"Yes?" she said, obviously irritated that this man for having interrupted her reading.

"This is Sephiroth," he gestured toward the silver haired god. 'Lu' nodded at him. "This is Lulu," Wakka said as he gestured towards the woman. Sephiroth nodded as well, it was like Wutain negotiations all over again! Wakka pointed to a chair. "Take a load off," he said.

"I'll pass," he said shaking his silver-haired head. With that he walked over to a corner and stood, arms crossed.

"Looks a little like Kimahri," Wakka mumbled. Of course, Sephiroth heard that comment with his mako enhanced ears. But, he quickly disregarded it. "You stay here, ya?" Sephiroth nodded. "See you in a bit." Wakka walked out of the tent. Only to enter again when a girl pushed him back in. "What'd you do that for?" he asked, out of breath because the girl was sitting on him.

"No reason," she chirped. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. _She's too Yuffie-like,_ he thought. Her hair was done in a high pony tail and a few berets in the front. Her outfit wasn't half as revealing as Yuffie's. Wakka pushed her off. She looked over to Sephiroth. "Who's that?" she asked Wakka, who was now brushing himself off and grumbling slightly.

"Sephiroth," Lulu said, without looking up from her reading. The Yuffie look-alike frowned.

"Okay," she nodded. She scrunched her face up. _She looks like a dying Tonernberry_. "He looks a little like Seymour." Lulu looked up from her book and over to Sephiroth, she shook her head.

"How, Rikku?" she said. 'Rikku,' shrugged at Lulu, then looked back over to Sephiroth.

"Where ya' from?" she asked, skipping over to the much taller man.

"ShinRa." his face remained stoic, but Rikku looked confused.

"How? Shinra is just a kid..." she trailed off as Sephiroth shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Hojo or a place named Midgar?" he asked, face still stoic.

"No," she said, now pouty-like. He sighed. This was going to be a pretty long day of asking questions.

(_Back on the planet, we join Reno, Tseng, Rude, and Elena_ -I know Tseng supposedly died, but let's just say he was in the hospital-)

"So Sephiroth was killed..." Tseng said, bringing a finger up to his chin. Elena and Rude watched him pace back and forth against the cement. Reno, meanwhile, was munching rather loudly on a Twiss.

"Yes, sir." Rude helped. He was sitting with his legs crossed on a piece of the ShinRa building.

"And ShinRa was destroyed by Meteor..." he turned around.

"Yes, sir.

"And Meteor was destroyed by AVALNCHE..." he turned around again.

"Yes, sir." Reno took another bite of his Twiss. Tseng stopped and looked to Reno.

"Will you stop eating so loud!?" he yelled. Reno shrugged.

"I'm just eating," Reno looked innocently to his leader.

"Reno, you're never innocent." Tseng said while slumping his shoulders. Reno pouted and took another bite. "GGRR!" Tseng put both of his hands above his ear and scratched until he bled. Then, he ran over to Reno, took the Twiss, and threw it over a building.

"Why'd ya' do that?!" he asked jumping up and down.

"Because it was annoying," he said as he ran a hand through his black hair.

:----------:

A/N: this was just a random thing. If you like, Review. If not, efa. Not, like I care. )Bursts out in tears( I am saddened by your lack of compassion to send in on wittle review! )Hugs Sephy plushy, Sephy plushie's head falls of( ... what happened? )Gasp( Oh, no! Oh, yeah, I have a little joke for you.

The phone rings in Sephiroth's apartment. Sephiroth picks it up.

Sephiroth: Hello?

Voice on phone: Knock, knock.

Sephiroth: )eyes dart( who's there?

V.o.P: Seymour.

Sephiroth: Seymour, who?

Seymour: Seymour Guado! )Laughter on the other side of the line(

Sephiroth: ... I don't get it.


	2. Questions, questions, and wouldn't you g...

A/N: I wasn't really going to write more... but you encouraged me XsasukeRebornX. For that, I am annoyed. But, I'll still get to write more utterly pointless stuff. I thank ye!

Chapter name: Questions, questions, and wouldn't you guess it? More questions.

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Sephiroth answers a lot of questions while Reno looks for his half eaten Twiss

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name.

Warnings: More Rikku-ness... )Gulp( ... Reno stupidity, and a very bored and tired Sephiroth

:----------:

(_In Besaid, scenic Wakka's tent_)

Sephiroth sighed at the random talking girl, who seemingly had no end in breath. When she took a breath in from her story about how Zanarkand was destroyed, Sephiroth took a moment to intervene.

"I feel that I do not wish to know this," he stated dully. She stopped mid-breath and fell onto the floor, pouting. She suddenly jumped up, looking up at the silver-haired god.

"How did you get spheres into you sword?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Tidus asked me to ask you." she shrugged as he sighed.

"Their not spheres, their materia." he was getting very annoyed with this girl. She blinked a few times at his remark. He sighed again. He wasn't about to explain materia to someone who's never even heard of Midgar, let alone ShinRa.

"Rikku!" a voice from outside came. It appeared to be a woman's voice. A little high, and really cheery. _Like Aeris_, he thought coldly. He watched as Rikku raced out of the tent, then fell back in. _I wonder if everyone does that..._

"Sorry, Yunie," Rikku said as she reached her hand out to someone. The girl had hair down to about her neck and wore a dress-like thing. Sephiroth quirked and eyebrow. Rikku blinked at Sephiroth as 'Yunie' tilted her head. "This is Sephiroth..." she gestured to Sephiroth. "And this is Yunie!" she hugged Rikku.

"... Yunie...?" Sephiroth was confused.

"Actually, it's Yuna!" Rikku said walking over to Sephiroth. She motioned Yuna over, and whispered something in her ear. Sephiroth choose not to listen in. Yuna chuckled.

"What do you do?" she asked him. He blinked.

"Ya' know... Like a job!" Rikku was jumping up and down. Sephiroth eyed her warily, but decided to give in.

"I was general of the ShinRa army." Rikku stopped jumping and blinked a few times.

"Shinra has an army?" she asked questioningly. Sephiroth sighed. _She would be able to kill me within five minutes with her stupidity._

"Do you like chocobos?" Yuna asked, feeling curious. Sephiroth frowned.

"No." Rikku frowned.

"How can you not like chocobos?!" he shrugged.

"Bad dealing with them in the past." she was still frowning.

"How much gil do you have?" she scowled at him. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She blinked, then her eyes narrowed. "I never found the need to keep track." she gave up with looking evil and came up with another seemingly annoying question.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" she was smiling evilly. She thought that he wouldn't have. Look at his sword Yuffie look-alike!

"Yes." he replied quickly.

"Well we killed a maester... YOU WHAT?!" Rikku screeched in Sephiroth's ear, causing him to cringe. Lulu sighed, closed her book, and walked away.

"Who did... you kill?" Yuna asked. Sephiroth pondered a moment. He hadn't really killed Zack or Cloud, just injured them horribly.

"President Shinra." Rikku went pale. "The whole town of Nibelheim, and Aeris," he added under his breath.

"A whole town?!" Sephiroth shrugged.

"I was a little insane at the moment." Rikku walked up to him. Why did he feel like there was going to be more questions in his near future? Suddenly, he felt tired. He was obviously getting to old to handle kids, why didn't he just kill the nuisances?

(_In the same place by the old ShinRa tower in Midgar_)

Reno was about three quarters of the way up the building. All because he chewed loud. _God, why couldn't Tseng just throw it really far instead of over something. _He frowned and looked to the rest of the Turks. Tseng had continued to pace, pointing out certain things that he seemed to miss to himself, out loud. Rude hadn't moved and continued to watch him pace through his sunglasses. Elena was looking from Tseng to Reno, wondering which one she should be watching.

Sighing, he continued to pull himself up the gutter. _Why do I have to do this... _he then remembered that Tseng had turned his back on him and began to pace, so Reno started to climb up the gutter of the building. _Just about five more feet..._ he told himself. _Then you can get your Twiss, it's all in the mist._ Can't you just imagine how out of tune Reno is? Upon reaching the top, Reno frowned.

There were piles, among piles, of rubble. He looked lightly for the glinting of the Twiss wrapper... nothing. With a sigh, Reno started to walk around the roof. _Beautiful place..._ he thought sarcastically. _President Shinra would like to live here for a while it's so nice... _He smirked at the thought of Shinra in this house. He looked around the piles, no glint from the wrapper. He headed for the opposite side, of course, how would he know that there was a giant hole in the buildings roof? Beats the hell out of me with a stick.

And, be as observant as Reno was... he tripped and fell into the hole. All the while, he was scratching his head. He crossed his legs as he continued to fall and scrunched his face up. Nope, nothing in his red-headed head appeared.

"Damn!" he finally said. "Why can't I be smart?!" he whined as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Did you hear something?" Rude asked Elena, adjusting his sunglasses. Elena blinked, then shrugged.

"Other than Boss Tseng's mutterings, nothing." she shrugged again. Rude looked over to the roof onto which Reno had disappeared to.

"Where's Reno." Elena shrugged. Rude sighed. "We're going to have to drag him back here before Tseng gets mad..."

"I already thought that Tseng was mad at Reno..." Rude shrugged.

"We'll just have to wait then..."

:----------:

A/N: My little mind is working in overdrive. I still can't think up anything else... I wil, I mean... I have so far. I'll just improvise as you guys help out by reviewing me. If you send me a flame, you will die... Oh yeah, I leave you with a joke that just popped into my head.

Sephiroth and Zack sat in their apartment in silence. Zack smiled.

Zack: Knock, knock.

Sephiroth: )sighs and looks over to Zack( who's there?

Zack: Yuna...

Sephiroth: Yuna-who?

Zack: Yuna Seymour?! Haha!

Sephiroth: ... I don't get it...

Zack: )sighs( you'll always be like this, won't you.

Sephiroth: Be like what?

If you didn't get it, it is supposed to sound like 'You wanna see more?' Randomness it is. You read, now please review! I need ideas!!!


	3. Blood, and a Turk

A/N: I took the names of some fiends and stuff, took a while to find 'em. It's hard to find some that look alike too. If anyone else does something like this, they'll understand. And if you did something like this(but hopefully it's different!), you'd know how hard it is to match up the names and descriptions.

Chapter name: Blood, then a Turk

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Sephiroth watching Tidus and Rikku, Reno forever falling... actually thinking! Turk-ish entrance!

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name.

Warnings: Reno thinking, Tidus and Rikku's pain... )laughs triumphantly( , and Sephiroth killing things...

:----------:

(_Besaid Ilse, Besaid beach_)

"Let's find some fiends!" Rikku chirped happily. Tidus nodded enthusiastically. Sephiroth sighed. The only fiend worth even a portion of his time was Jenova. He had to watch them, or more like they had to watch him. No one was very trusting here.

"Where are the strongest fiends?" Sephiroth asked.

"Zanarkand!" Rikku jumped up and down. He quirked an eyebrow.

"About how hard so they hit?" he was curious.

"Almost kills us in one blow," Tidus said, drawing things in the sand with his sword. Sephiroth smirked.

"How much health do you have?" Rikku put a finger to her lips.

"About three thousand..." Sephiroth's eye twitched. _What pathetic weakling,_ Sephiroth frowned. _Jenova could kill them all with one blow... _

"What's your mom's name?" Sephiroth looked at Tidus, raising an eyebrow. Tidus shrugged. "Just wanted to know.

"It's Jenova." that name usually made people shudder with fear. Rikku jumped up and down again.

"Jenova's such a pretty name!" she squeaked. Sephiroth blinked at the hyper girl's response. Tidus nodded.

"Almost as pretty as George!" he said. Rikku stopped jumping and turned around to him.

"George is not a pretty name, and will never be a pretty name!" she hissed. Tidus frowned.

"We catch the next boat to Zanarkand." they climbed onto the boat, well... walked on, but you get the picture.

(_In Zanarkand_-it is not a tourist attraction sight yet-)

"Sephiroth look over there!" Rikku pointed to something that looked like a deformed Grand Horn. "That's a Grendel!" Sephiroth frowned as he cast sense on the creature. It was weak, venerable to everything, and had low HP.

"We'll handle it," Tidus smirked. "Since you can't even handle a Dingo!" Rikku and Tidus left to battle the feind. They, in turn got thrown around, stepped on, and rammed. Sephiroth sighed and walked over to them.

"Run... away... Sephiroth..." Rikku said weakly. They obviously hadn't known how long his sword was, for when he pulled it out, they grew wide eyed. A head was on the tip of it. Sephiroth picked up the head and chucked it to the Grendel. The grendel died. The two blinked in utter amazement at Sephiroth. There was a blinding light, and before Sephiroth stood a Dark Dragon. Sephiroth smiled, as Tidus and Rikku whimpered.

"Th-that's really strong!" Tidus said, scooting away from the fiend.

"Finally!" Sephiroth smirked. "A fight worth my while..." But lo and behold, two armored golems, Christopher, and three death claw stood ready at it's feet. Sephiroth checked his materia, every known materia to man was inside the Masamune's slots. He smirked a little more. "Slash-all!" The fiends below the Dark dragon died instantly.

Dark Dragon used it's claw attack, but Sephiroth jumped out of the way and into the air. He took out the slash-all materia from his sword and slashed it down atop the fiend's head, slicing it in two. Sephiroth stood up and brushed himself off lightly.

"WOW!" Rikku jumped up and down. "I didn't even know stuff like that existed!" she started poking the Death dragon's carcass. Then she looked over to Sephiroth, who had one again attacked Tidus' hand for reaching for his beloved Masamune.

"Do not touch." he said sternly. Tidus took back his hand and massaged it slightly.

"How'd you learn to fight like that?" Sephiroth latched the Masamune back onto his belt and slipped the yellow materia into it's empty slot.

"Around," he said casually. Tidus started to poke the fiend's carcass as well.

"Where'd they come from?" Rikku said, now poking a death claw. Tidus shrugged.

"Northern crater..." Sephiroth started.

"Ohh!" Rikku started to jump up and down... all Rikku-ey... again. Sephiroth watched her. "Can we go there!" she clapped her hand together.

"Yeah!" Tidus yelled, nodding his head in agreement. Sephiroth sighed and put a hand to his head.

"I'm not sure how to get there..." Rikku frowned.

"It's time to go back to Besaid anyway," Tidus said lightly. They took the airship back to Besaid, since Cid told them to call anytime.

(_Back in Besaid, scenic Wakka and Lulu's hut_)

"Please!" Wakka begged. Sephiroth frowned. This man was too much like Zack.

"No."

"What are you askin' for again?" Rikku asked, eating an apple at the table. She watched the scene with happiness.

"If he'll tell Lulu somethin,'" he said. His arms were wrapped around Sephiroth's waist. Rikku jumped up and down.

"I can tell her!" Wakka frowned. He released Sephiroth and walked over to her.

"You'll blab to everyone." she frowned. Then it turned into a pout. "Oh, fine!" he whispered something into her ear and she jumped up and down again. Then, she ran out of the tent. Sephiroth sighed, glad to finally be out of her presence. Wakka grabbed onto his waist again, Sephiroth sighed. _This is going to be a long night..._

(_Our favorite idiot in a never ending hole..._)

_I'm confused. _Reno continued to spin around in the darkness. _Where's my Twiss!? I want to be all in the miss! _Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw a light beneath him. Then... he heard voices.

"You have to tell her, ya!" a heavily accented voice plead.

"No." another one came. Very, familiar. _Nope, can't put my finger on it._

(_Back to Sephiroth in Besaid, scenic Wakka's tent_)

Wakka was on the floor, holding onto Sephiroth's shoes. _At least it's better than me waist, _he thought angrily. Rikku walked back in, pouting.

"She didn't believe me." she sat down, he legs crossed, upon the bed. Wakka toke a little note of her, then went back to pleading to Sephiroth. Sephiroth was looking at something very reflective on the bed. _That wasn't here a minute ago..._ Then, there was a strange voice.

"OOOHHH!" it said. Sephiroth's eyes widened. "My Twiss!" A red head fell onto the bed head first.

"Re-Reno...?" Sephiroth asked, blinking a few times. Reno had taken hold of the Twiss and just noticed Sephiroth.

"Holy Shit!" he jumped back. Rikku was hiding behind Wakka, who was standing up. "You're supposed to be dead!" Sephiroth tilted his head. "How...!?" he looked very confused.

"You're puny mind might blow up if I tried to explain." Reno pouted.

"But AVALANCHE killed you at Northern Crater along with Jenova and the black materia!" Sephiroth took out the materia from it's slot on the Masamune. He held it up. "Oh, NO!" Reno looked up at the ceiling. "Meteor is COMING!" Sephiroth sighed and wacked the Turk on the back of the head lightly. Reno's face met with the floor.

Sitting back up he noticed Wakka and Rikku. He blinked at them. Then over to Sephiroth. He stood up and pulled out his nightstick. "I'll destroy you!"

"How do you expect to destroy me. If it took seven people and the last cetra to kill me, mother, and Meteor?" Reno looked at the ceiling, the back at Sephiroth. He spun around, then turned back to Sephiroth.

"Where's Jenova?" he looked confused. Sephiroth blinked. At that moment, Reno attacked him with his electro-rod in the neck. Sephiroth continued to stare at him. 5463 hit points left Sephiroth's body. Reno jumped back as Sephiroth hand brushed over a little burn on his neck.

"You're not even injured!" Rikku cried. Sephiroth looked over to her and said nothing. "That's sooo cool!" she jumped up and down with the help of Wakka's shoulders.

"There's nothing cool about that phsyco!" Rikku glared daggers at Reno.

:----------:

A/N: I had to make Reno appear, I mean... he's stupider than Cloud. And that's a statement! In the next chapter, I'll probably make them become friends or something evil like that. This was short because a Turk must never reveal too much in one chapter. Well, I'm not a Turk so shut up. )Pouts( it would also help if you reveiwed when I wasn't looking... )turns around( and here's the joke of the day!

Zack and Sephiroth are still siting in the apartment, Sephiroth was reading a book.

Zack: Hey, Seph.

Sephiroth: ... yes...

Zack: Spell i-cup.

Sephiroth: I-C-U-P. )Continues reading(

Zack: )look of utter disgust( You pervert! )Throws a pillow at him and walks away, snickering to himself(

Sephiroth: ... huh?

A/N: I haven't gotten any more reveiws. )tears( I'm saddened. )Walks away( You know you want to reveiw this, and don't feel like it.


	4. Past Mistakes

A/N: I was thinking on making this chapter all sad, but Reno just sooo stupid. I couldn't help it! Thank you random person...why'd you call yourself that? Efa, it doesn't really matter.

Chapter name: Past Mistakes

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Reno blabs about Sephiroth, everyone else has looks of shock while gasping... okay well, they were slightly shocked.

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game.

Warnings: Reno yelling about Sephiroth's past, Sephiroth... being not Sephy, and then more... dare I say it, )gulp(, Rikku-ness... )shudder(... Oh, yeah! Plot ruiner for you who haven't beaten Final Fantasy VII yet.

:----------:

"What do you mean?" Rikku said, putting her hands on her hips. She stood beside Wakka, her foot tapping slightly. Reno's head tilted to a ninety degree angle.

"Yuffie?" his eyes widened. Sephiroth frowned.

"That's not Yuffie..." Sephiroth said from where he stood in the corner.

"Why isn't it?!" Sephiroth sighed. Reno thought that Rikku was Yuffie, that wouldn't be possible unless you were high.

"Because this is not Wutai." Reno looked over to Sephiroth. He blinked a few times, then looked back to Wakka and Rikku. He blinked again.

"You wouldn't happen to be Cid, would you?" Reno asked Wakka. Wakka's eyes grew wide.

"You know my dad?!" Rikku asked, jumping up and down. Reno's head bobbed as she bounced. He shook it off.

"Highwind had kids, I don't believe it..." he smacked his head.

"We're back!" Tidus said cheerfully. Lulu, Yuna, and Kihmari were behind him. Reno blinked at them. Then started muttering to himself. He pointed to Lulu.

"Tifa Lockheart," he pointed to Tidus. "Cloud Strife," he pointed to Yuna. "Aeris Gainsborough," he pointed to Kihmari. "Red XIII." Of course, he had no idea that he was speaking loud enough for everyone to here him. Then he pointed to Rikku. "Yuffie Kisaragi," then he pointed to Wakka. "Cid Highwind." he pointed at air. "And Vin..." he looked around. Then blinked. "Where's Vincent?" Everyone just blinked. He frowned.

"This is not AVALANCHE," Sephiroth said through clenched lips.

"They couldn't be, or else you'd be nothing but a dead carcass rotting in the streets of Midgar." Sephiroth rubbed his eyes.

"What's AVALANCHE?" Lulu inquired. Reno perked up.

"AVALANCHE is an elite team of rebels plotting to destroy all of ShinRa." Reno smiled at his wonderous wave of smartness.

"Did you happen to not pay attention at the Sister Ray incident?" Reno blinked a few times and just stared at Sephiroth, who sighed. "The Diamond WEAPON attacked Midgar." Reno nodded. "The Sister Ray cut through the WEAPON and through my barrier at Northern Crater." Reno nodded. "President Shinra was already dead at this point."

"Actually, it was a long time ago..." Reno nodded.

"Helps to know that..." Reno nodded. "WEAPON fired upon Midgar and killed President Rufus."

"Your point being..." Reno rolled his hands. Sephiroth sighed.

"There is no heir to the ShinRa and the family was killed, and all the mako reactors shut down." Reno blinked a few times. "Therefor, ShinRa has been destroyed." he blinked some more.

"Then how are the Turks still around?" Sephiroth shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Reno frowned.

"Why'd you call Sephiroth a phsyco?" Rikku asked. Reno stared at her.

"Do you know what he did?!" Rikku shook her head.

"No." Reno grew infuriated.

"Let me explain..." Rikku sat criss-cross on the floor. Reno shrugged."Sephiroth was killed in a town called Nibelheim five years ago by a man named Cloud Strife." Rikku nodded as Tidus tilted his head, then sat down next to her. "His body became imprisoned in mako and was somehow moved to the Northern crater." Tidus raised a hand. Reno blinked at it. "Yes," he was still starting at it.

"Can you show us pictures of the people?" Reno sighed and pulled out and envelope from his rumpled suit. He handed it to Tidus. The first picture was of Nibleheim, and Cloud with blood all over his ShinRa uniform, in the next one it was a room of pods with a dude with black spiky hair on top of one- bleeding heavily- and a girl with brown hair was carefully placed in a corner- a large wound across her chest. Everyone looked at the pictures. Then the more recent ones came up.

"The more recent ones are from the security cameras in the ShinRa building." It showed a burly black man with a gun for a right arm, a guy with Chocobo-like hair, and the same black-haired girl but a lot more matured.

"Continuing..." he coughed and the people looked up at him. "After returning to Midgar, Cloud joined up with AVALANCHE. They destroyed a few reactors and caused some major damage." there was a picture of a town square with filth everywhere, along with some bodies, and a guy with a bald head shaking his head. "ShinRa caught on and had them captured when they tried to rescue Aeris..." Rikku raised her hand. Reno sighed. "Yes?"

"Who's Aeris?" Reno let his head drop, but then quickly picked it up. The next picture was of a girl in a pink dress and a red vest, shuddering in the corner of a seemingly glass tube while a balding man in a white coat tapped on the glass.

"The woman in pink." Rikku nodded and flipped the picture over. It read: Hojo and Aeris. She blinked at it. "Anyway, after rescuing Red XIII and Aeris." The next picture was of three cells, in the one to the left was Aeris, laying on the bed, in the middle was the brunette on top of the bed and the blonde up against the wall, the right there was a big burly man using the wall to support himself and then a red cat-like thing next to him. Yuna raised her hand, she was sitting next to tidus. Reno looked at it. "...yes..."

"Who are those people?" Reno sighed.

"From left to right it's Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Red XIII." Yuna nodded. "A 2000 year old test subject somehow escaped a certain scientist's lab. Thus resulting in the break out of AVALANCHE. When they reached the top floor, the President had been stabbed with Sephiroth's Masamune." he looked over at Sephiroth, who remained his composure, then back at the group in front of him. "AVALANCHE looked for Sephiroth everywhere. They met up with a stuffed mog and mechanical cat, and a hyperactive- materia-stealing ninja named Yuffie." There was a picture of Yuffie standing next to Cloud, holding a victory sign over her head while Cloud was probably sighing.

"That's Yuffie?" Reno nodded. Rikku looked closer at the picture. "What kind of a weapon is she using?"

"It's called a 4-point Shuriken." Rikku nodded. "When they arrived in Nibelheim, they found it rebuilt and teeming with Sephiroth clones. After meeting the quiet Vincent Valentine and lustrous Cid Highwind," a picture if Cid steering the tiny bronco, grumbling. Then a picture of Vincent standing on the Tiny Bronco's wing. "They went into the Temple of the Ancients a little after we did. We found the room that held the black materia and Tseng ordered us out. While we were gone, Sephiroth slashed up our boss." Reno pointed an accusing thumb over to Sephiroth.

"Would it be helpful if I told you that he got in my way?" Reno gaped at Sephiroth.

"No it wouldn't! Tseng almost died there!" He coughed at turned back to the group. "Ahem, after the mechanical cat gave his life to retrieve the black materia, Sephiroth stole it. Aeris went and prayed for Holy... yes..."

"Did she really have to pray, just for Holy?" Yuna asked. Reno nodded.

"It's complicated." Reno shrugged.

"Meaning he has no clue what's going on." Sephiroth said from the corner. "You also forgot a few key meetings between me and them." Reno blinked. "On the ShinRa boat, in the ShinRa mansion, and the Temple of the Ancients." Reno sighed.

"This is supposed to be a quick version!" Sephiroth sighed.

"No matter how you tell it, there is no quick way." Reno sighed and went back to talking to the group.

"After Aeris was stabbed by Sephiroth," he looked accusingly at the ex-general, who only shrugged. "AVALANCHE went to Northern Crater, I'm not sure how the Black Materia returned to them though..."

"I dropped it." Reno snickered.

"I didn't know you military types dropped stuff." he snickered again.

"Only so Cloud would give it to my body, that was imprisoned in the mako." Reno continued to snicker, then he looked back at the group.

"Soon afterwards, Sephiroth summoned Meteor. Sephiroth was stopping Holy from working, so after the Sister Ray incident, AVALANCHE made it's way to Northern Crater."

"Only after destroying the WEAPONs." Reno blinked at him.

"How do you know these things?" Sephiroth shrugged.

"I keep myself well informed, as did Jenova." Reno frowned. Then continued to tell the story.

"He was killed and Meteor was destroyed!" he jumped up and down and flashed a victory sign.

"He really reminds me of Seymour now!" Rikku was now jumping up and down, she handed the envelope back to Reno. Reno stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Except he hasn't asked Yuna to marry him!" Tidus said, jumping up. _This people are idiots._ Lulu sighed and rested her forehead in her hand.

(_Back in Midgar, near the never-ending hole that leads to Spira_)

"Reno sure is taking his time." Rude nodded. "I hope Tseng doesn't get mad..."

"Where's RENO?! It doesn't take that long to get something from a rooftop, does it?" Elena shrugged.

"... maybe he's stuck..." Tseng grumbled and started to climb. Rude and Elena close behind him.

:----------:

A/N: Okay, so I said that I was going to make Sephiroth and Reno friends at the end of the chapter... then I realized that wouldn't be nearly as funny if they got in an argument... heh, heh. I'm losin' my mind here! Reveiw, reveiw... I beg of thee! )Goes on hands and knees( actually... that's a big dramatic. )Gets up, brushes self off( The joke I leave you with:

Scarlet and Sephiroth sat at a table in the ShinRa cafeteria. Both eating some food.

Scarlet: Sephiroth, could you spell puci backwards?

Sephiroth: ... huh?

Scarlet: spell p-u-c-i backwards.

Sephiroth: Alright. I-C-U-P.

Scarlet: )blushes( you dog... )scoots closer to him( ... would you like to see more?

Sephiroth: ... )scoots to the other end of the bench(

Scarlet: )follows(

Sephiroth: )runs away(

Scarlet: Humph... oh, well... the chase is on!

A/N: Okay, it was kind of the same joke last chapter, but I'm working with my brain. My brain, you know how it gets... all strange-like... that made no sense. Review for me... and if you send me a flame... You will DIE! Muahahahahahaha!


	5. Jumping

A/N: Thank you Nightmare, er... Yojimbo'sblade! I was kinda shocked that you changed your name to that, I didn't think you would like the idea. I could also tell that it was you... Friday-the- thirteenth-man! Muahahahaha! Ahem... this chapter isn't as sappy as the chapter summary states, it's a helluva lot funnier.

Chapter name: Jumping

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Rikku does something to Sephiroth and Sephiroth looks to Lulu for comfort, kinda.

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a reveiw!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them together).

Warnings: Seph hangin' with Reno, Reno being... Reno, Lulu being quiet... and lot's of Rikku-ness! )Screams(

Another A/N: See, I do have a knack for do utterly pointless fics in the middle of the day, and seemingly normal hours of the night.

:----------:

"Are you sure your not phsyco...?" Reno asked for the fifth time that hour.

"Yes, for the two hundred and seventh time, I'm not phsyco." _Not yet. _He looked over to Rikku. _She'll drive me insane. _

"Hiya Seph!" Tidus said, jumping up and down in front of Sephiroth. Sephiroth frowned.

"Do not call me Seph." Tidus hid in the corner, pouting with big puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Reno asked, putting his hands behind his head and slightly tilting it back. "Only Zack allowed to call you that?" Sephiroth glared at Reno. "You know that SOLDIER boy died when he was shot by a group of-"

"Regulars." Sephiroth finished, scowling at the appointed Turk. Reno took a step back from the ex-general.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your glare could kill a man?" Sephiroth looked away, strangely eyeing the space that Rikku had been only a second ago.

"Yes," Sephiroth said. "Zack did." Sephiroth looked around, but couldn't save himself from the girl that came flying on top of his back, wrapping her arms around his face.

"Hey Sephy-weffy!" Sephiroth's eyes widened as Reno started to laugh aloud. Sephiroth glared at him.

"She reminds me of Scarlet!" Sephiroth paled at the mention of the woman. "Who's still alive at the moment." Sephiroth's eyes went wide with horror.

"Who's Scarlet?" Rikku asked, resting her head on Sephiroth's silver hair.

"Head of Weapon's development at ShinRa." Sephiroth cringed. "Hey, whatever did happen when you tried to take the Masamune back from Hojo..." Sephiroth shook his head.

"You don't want to know..." Reno smiled evilly, well... tried to look evil.

"Stop trying to fling me off!" Rikku wacked Sephiroth's head. Reno couldn't hold it in and fell onto the floor, gripping his sides. Tidus, was bending over in pain, while Wakka and Lulu were sighing in disgust. Yuna was trying to contain her laughter with a hand while Kihmari showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"She reminds me of the brat that stole all of AVALANCHE's materia." Sephiroth frowned. "I should have killed them then..." Reno stood up and patted the taller man's jacket-less shoulder.

"Don't worry, we always think of the places we could have killed them..." Reno got a surprised look on his face. "We could have killed them!" he took his hand off of Sephiroth's shoulder and smacked his head. "But no, we had to insist on having our day off!"

"You could've killed them!" Sephiroth looked at Reno with utter disbelief.

"It was our day off. But you wouldn't know that, Mr. I'm-the-general-of-the-ShinRa-army-and-didn't-take-a-day-off-till-I-died." Sephiroth glared at the smirking Reno. "But it's a pretty accurate description, yes?"

"I guess it is somewhat accurate." Sephiroth frowned, trying to think of a day that he took off from work while he was still working at ShinRa.

"HEY! Seph's a workaholic!" Rikku screeched, throwing her arms up. She slid off the god and hit the floor head first.

"Ain't that the truth!" Reno raised his fist in the air, expecting someone to yell at him. "Isn't any one going to yell at me?" he put his fist down and looked around the room. His gaze rested upon a cringing Sephiroth. "Are you going to yell at me?"

"No." Sephiroth stuck a finger in his ear, twisted it a bit, and took out the still shiny leathered finger. "Can anyone else hear ringing?" Reno blinked at Sephiroth, then slowly shook his head. He held up a peace sign.

"I feel you pain, man." he thumped his chest. "I feel your pain." Sephiroth frowned at him.

"I should feel sorry for you, you don't have any mako in your body." Reno shrugged.

"So?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"You can suffer from a horrible injury." Sephiroth continued to shake his head. Reno looked confused, as did everyone else.

"Let's go fight some feinds!" Tidus yelled. Reno shrugged and Rikku jumped up and down. Tidus led the group out of the tent. Yuna followed quickly behind, followed by her Kihmari for a shadow.

"You should go with them," Lulu said, her voice unmoving. Wakka raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" _Just like Zack._ Lulu sighed.

"In case they get in trouble."

"Then why doesn't he go?" he gestured to Sephiroth. Lulu shook her head.

"What would happen if something came back, looking to destroy him." Wakka sighed and walked sadly out of the tent.

"You seem to be the most sane." Sephiroth said to Lulu. Lulu shrugged and sat down upon the bed.

"I've been emotionless for a while." she looked to her hands.

"What exactly is your speciality?" she laughed a little.

"Black magic." she looked over a Sephiroth, then in front of her, then back to her hands. "But, I don't practice it much anymore with our adventure over." Sephiroth sighed.

"In my world," Lulu looked over to him. "Anyone can use any form of magic, as long as they have enough MP." Lulu chuckled slightly.

"I'm guessing that's what resulted in utter chaos." Sephiroth shook his head.

"A scientist named Hojo..." he shuddered. She looked over to him. "He was my father..." she chuckled slightly.

"At least you knew your father..." she smiled lightly.

"I wish I never did." he looked to the floor.

"Why not?"

"He planted files in the basement of the ShinRa mansion. I read them and found out that I was created by him and just another one of his specimens, that drove me made long ago. But," he sat down on the bed next to Lulu. "It drove me into the pit of utter madness, as I destroyed the town and burnt it to the ground. The only survivors were Cloud and Tifa." he shook his head. "Hojo started it all, he died at the hands of AVALANCHE." Lulu looked to the floor. "Yet I never got to see him writhe in the agony that he placed under his experiments." Sephiroth looked away from her. Lulu draped her arms around Sephiroth.

"It's alright," she said into his ear. "He's gone now." Sephiroth closed his eyes. "All of his evil will never plague your soul again." _I wish she was right. _He felt himself drifting off into sleep. The last time he slept was when he was thrown into the pit of mako in the Nibelheim reactor.

(_Somewhere with really strong fiends and stuff..._)

"Are we there yet?" Rikku asked, trudging along in back.

"We'll be there soon." Wakka said from the front.

"Right." Rikku looked for something more entertaining to do, she decided to play with Reno's red hair that was brought back into a pony tail. He frowned.

"Will you quit doing that." She sighed and stopped. "Thank you."

"What is that called?" Yuna said pointing to Reno's nightstick thingy.

"An electro-rod." Yuna nodded and fell into silence. Tidus was wacking at everything they passed. Leaves, plants, Jenova's head. Reno walked past without a second thought, as did everyone else. Then he turned around and walked back. He examined it.

"What ya' lookin' at?" Rikku asked over his shoulder. He shrugged and walked back to the group. Rikku took to foddling with Reno's hair again.

"Will you stop!" she stopped and remained silent for five minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Every one, excluding Kihmari and Rikku, sighed.

(_Onto the Turks!... who are in Midgar by the big never ending hole_)

"Do you think he fell down this hole?" Tseng asked the silent Rude. No response. "Elena."

"Yes, sir?" she stood at attention.

"Hand me your camspy." she blinked a bit, but willingly gave him it. He then tied it onto a string and lowered it down the hole.

:----------:

A/N: Okay! I have limited ideas and am waiting for reviews. I have no idea how I'm going to end this... and. Oh Crap! I have to think up a past thing for Lulu! She'll have childhood trauma, like Sephy! Yaay! Ahem, here's the joke:

Sephiroth: Will you quit using me for the jokes!

Me: )eyes dart( My, whatever do you mean Sephy?

Sephiroth: It's been at the end of every chapter!

Me: Hey look over there )points at some random person from the streets( Hojo is spying on you while in the diguise of a homeless man!

Sephiroth: )Attacks RPFTS( Take this Hojo! )Punch. Punch(

Me: Oh, crap... )runs away(

A/N: I need more joke ideas. Oh well, a lot of people played them on me when I was still in Elementary. I should be able to scrounch up some ideas... Review for me. )Turns back( I'm going to keep doing this for all you people who don't like people looking over their shoulders! Oh yeah! Ahem, I didn't really mean to make that happen between Sephy and Lu, but I can't imagine Sephiroth crying on her shoulder. Heh, actually... it looks kind of funny. Also, I was talking about another fic I wrote about Sephiroth and the Masamune when Reno asked him how he got back his sword. It is called: 'Sephiroth and the Masamune.' Very clever, no?


	6. Drinks

A/N: Labrat-seph, XSasukeRebornX, and jessa. Taking note of them will earn you permission to read this fanfic, like you need permission. I'm just going to talk to the reviewers, so all of those who haven't reviewed just plug your ears.

Labrat-seph- THANK YOU! You gave me the basic idea. I will make... never mind, because I would give away some of the chapter.

XSasukeRebornX- Yes, I've heard it be called that. But, if I was in Reno's situation, I would give them a name like that. Or a nightstick, then beat them with it... but it was Reno.

jessa- Yes, yes. Poor, hungry, stupid, Reno. In this chapter, you _will_ get to find out what happens when the camspy reaches Spira.

Chapter name: Drinks

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, drinking, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Reno and the gang have some drinks, the camspy reaches Reno.

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a reveiw!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). Labrat-seph owns the drinking idea.

Warnings: Sephiroth being angry, Reno being... Reno, everyone acting all... Rikku-ey... )shudder(

Another A/N: My, oh my. Where would I be without the reviewers? Hhmm... in a deep hole at the bottom of the sea, surrounded by the WEAPONs. Yeah, that sounds about right.

:----------:

(_Sephiroth's dream, Sephiroth's body located in Besaid, scenic blah-blah-blah. You get the picture, right?_)

Sephiroth was standing in the ShinRa tower, in Shinra's office. Zack was poking him with his Buster sword.

"Do it." Sephiroth's eye twitched.

"No." He looked away from his college.

"You know you want to..." Zack continued to poke at him.

"Are you insinuating that I like Scarlet!?" Zack stopped poking and looked at the general.

"Yep." he chirped happily. Sephiroth frowned.

"We got beer!" Reno's voice echoed.

"Alright!" an eerily familiar voice cried.

"What's beer?" Another voice asked. Zack blinked a few times at Sephiroth.

"Whatever that is," he shrugged. "It's your problem." he faded.

(_Back in Besaid, yada-yada-yada and all that crap_)

Sephiroth opened his eyes. He had apparently fallen asleep against the tent wall.

"Where did you find those?" Reno shrugged at the man that was on the bed.

"Where ever we went." Rikku jumped up and down.

"Along with a head!" she continued to jump as Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Reno added helpfully. He was putting brown bags on the table. "Jenova's hea... Oh, crap." he looked down to the ground and then back at the shocked ex-general's face.

"Mother?!" Rikku looked at Sephiroth, then climbed on top of his head. "Where was she?!" Reno shruggedd.

"I dunno." he thought for a minute. "Where ever we went." Sephiroth frowned and stood up.

"I like your hair accessory." Yuna giggled, pointed at Rikku in Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth frowned at batted her off.

"Humph." Rikku pouted and looked away. Then, she jumped up and hopped over to Reno, who was popping open glass bottles and passing them around.

"What's it called?" Reno looked at Sephiroth, who shrugged. Reno examined a bottle.

"Midgar Speciality." He looked a little closer. "Able to knock a SOLDIER third unconscious with one dozen packs."

"Wow," Sephiroth said dully. "We better not drink too much..." Reno frowned.

"You never will change, will you?" Sephiroth glared at the man. "What?"

(_After all the beers were passed out. Yes, even to the under-aged_)

"You're pretty, Yuna." Yuna giggled at Tidus' remark. Kihmari belched and almost everyone, not Lu, Seph, or Reno, laughed.

"Can't hold beer very well, can they?" Sephiroth shrugged. Reno thought for a minute. "How much beer do you need to get past the mako?" Sephiroth shrugged.

"More than Zack." Reno thought again.

"How much did Zack need?" Sephiroth crossed his arms for a minute and put one finger to his chin.

"If, in this brand..." Reno nodded and Sephiroth looked to the ceiling. "About twenty cases..." Reno gaped. "What?"

"Twenty?!" Reno blinked and Sephiroth sighed. "It would only take about two cases for me!" Sephiroth frowned. "Then how much for you?!" Sephiroth shrugged.

"More than Zack." Reno hung his head. He looked at the group of people that were slightly drunk. Well, Lulu didn't drink and Wakka had a small sip. And Rikku, well...

"Where's Rikku?" Reno shrugged. And, this is seemingly Rikku's speciality, and...

_POW!_

Rikku was clutching Sephiroth's neck and Reno broke down laughing. Sephiroth frowned at him.

(_In Midgar, big hole, yada-yada- and all that crap_)

"What do you see?" Rude asked Tseng.

"Darkness..." Rude looked at his boss. Elena was slowly lowering the camspy into the hole.

"I see something." Tseng nodded.

"It looks like a light." Tseng got a funny look onto his face. "Rude, turn up the volume." Rude nodded to his boss and turned up the volume.

"Get off of me." a voice growled.

"Nope!" a voice chirped. "I'm never going to get off!" the camspy slowly slid into the scene. There was a group of people having beer. To the left was a red head on the floor, laughing his head off. In the middle was a tall man with silver hair and a girl that was grabbing hold of his neck.

"..." Rude started to sweat. There was a voice switch on the camspy. The little drone reached the bed and started to move forward.

"Elena!" Tseng yelled.

"Sorry sir," it stopped and Elena walked over to the monitor. "Is that Reno?" she pointed to the red head. Rude nodded.

"Most likely." Rude put a finger to the voice switch. "May I sir?" Tseng nodded and Rude flipped the switch.

(_Back at the tent!_)

Sephiroth grumbled as Rikku stuffed her face in his hair. Reno stopped laughing abruptly. As Sephiroth suddenly went silent, eyes dangerously narrow slits.

"RENO!" a female voice boomed from the bed.

"What is that machina?" Wakka asked. Reno blinked a few times.

"Elena?" Sephiroth sighed.

"Great, the Turks." Sephiroth mumbled.

"Reno!" another voice yelled. Reno gulped and hid behind Sephiroth.

"Hiya, boss..." he gulped. He got an idea. "You... your using the camspy...?" there was a cough.

"...yes..." Rude's voice came through. Reno brightened and jumped from behind Sephiroth, who's back was still turned from the camera, and jumped to the bed. He held out his wrapper and flashed it at the Turk machinery.

"Look! I found my Twiss, Rude!" silence. "You gotta be happy for me." silence. Reno frowned.

"Nice to hear you again." Sephiroth said, turning around. There was a scream.

"Elena!" 'Boss's' voice screamed.

"Sorry, sir..." Reno blinked.

"Why is Sephiroth alive?" Reno shrugged.

"Why can't I see you, boss?" there was a sigh.

"It's called a camspy." finally, it clicked in Reno's head.

"Oh, yeah." Reno shrugged. "I met him a few days ago." There was a cough.

"Someone call AVALANCHE." Reno blinked.

"NOOOOOO!" there was silence. "They'll kill us!" there was some dialing.

"Hello Cloud." Reno started to sweat.

"Come on, Tseng. Be reasonable." Rude sighed.

"No, nothing like that..." Reno silently prayed. Tidus hiccuped. Rikku turned her head around in order to talk to Tidus.

"Can't you see that this is an important matter!" Tidus hiccuped and broke out laughing, as did Kihmari and Yuna. Reno glared at them as Rikku did.

"You killed him right..." there was a loud woman voice. Then Tseng put the receiver to the microphone.

"Tifa would like to give her your regards, Sephiroth." Reno backed away from the bed and went behind Sephiroth.

"You, BASTARD!" Tifa's voice screeched. Sephiroth smirked. "WHY DON"T YOU DIE?!" she screamed. Then Cloud's voice came on.

"Sephiroth." Sephiroth frowned. Everything was quiet, except for the gun fire in the back round. "Why are you still alive."

"I have the black materia." there was a sudden silence.

"WHAT?! THAT MOTHER F#&ER!" Sephiroth remained stoic. Then there was more silence. Tseng cleared his throat.

"They are headed to this area as we speak. And Reno," Reno brightened at the sound of his name. "You did a good job." The camspy's volume clicked off. Sephiroth glared at Reno.

"What?" more glaring. "I'm going to retreat into a corner now..." Reno ran into a corner and covered his face with his hands as he scrunched down to his knees.

A/N: Heh, can't you just see the group meeting each other. HAH! I should take them to the farplane, shouldn't I? Heh. Oh yeah! )Snaps fingers( A joke. Note: This came from my friend's mind, not mine. Her name is Jenny, and you don't really give a crap.

Sephiroth walked up to Hojo.

Sephiroth: Would you like a jawbreaker?

Hojo: My, when did you get so kind? )Coughs( Certainly.

Sephiroth: )punches Hojo so hard that it breaks his jaw( your jawbreaker.

A/N: )turns around( write the reviews. And all that kinda stuff I say... )waves hand( And whatever.


	7. Hello, again!

A/N: I'm just going to pretend that you people reviewed this. I got a really good idea and couldn't pass up the chance of an idea now, could I? 'Course not.

Chapter name: Hello, again!

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, drinking, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Part of AVALANCHE arrives, swimsuits appear, and Cloud goes into some shock

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). Labrat-seph owns the drinking idea.

Warnings: Anger management for AVALANCHE, lots of confusion, Yuffie _and _Rikku-ness )screams(

Another A/N: You must thank Yojimbo'sblade for withstanding my mindless dribble and allowing an idea to burst into my mind. )Waves( I thank you!... At least I do...

:----------:

(_In Midgar... need I say more?_)

Rude continued to watch Reno cower in the corner. Sephiroth just stood there and took the abuse of some little kid on top of his head. Everyone else was just, look-alikes of AVALANCHE, sort of. Elena stood by the hole, in order to make sure that no one tripped or fell down it... like Reno probably did. Tseng stood in clear view of the sky. They would be parachuting in again, but they weren't sure where to drop. So, Tseng just stood there, arms crossed, waiting.

(_In the Highwind, flying around Midgar_)

"Where the hell is he?" Cloud shrugged. Cid hit the pilot's panel. He took out his PHS. "Vin, ya' see anything?" he asked the quiet man, not vampire.

"It's Vincent." Cid frowned. "And yes." Cid jumped up and down.

"Where?" he said through his puffs. Man, he was getting way too old for this.

"About 45 degrees to the right." Cid nodded and pointed to the pilot that had helped them through Meteor and saving the planet.

"Well, you heard the man!" the pilot nodded and turned the Highwind.

(_To the Turks!_)

"Here they come." Rude looked up from the monitor and Elena looked away from the hole. Eight parachutes came floating down in front of them. Obviously, one person couldn't wait to reach the ground and popped off their parachute. And who hit the ground feet first was none other than...

"Yuffie Kisaragi here!" she held up a victory sign. "AVALANCHE at your service!" she waved the symbol back and forth. Tseng sighed.

"She reminds me of the girl climbing all over him," Rude said, not wanting to say Sephiroth's name, for fear of death upon him. Elena and Tseng nodded at his observation. The rest of the group slowly landed, checking their weapons and their materia as well as their limit break level.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Cloud said from the ground. He was already advancing upon the building. They all climbed up after he did. Once he was eye level with Tseng, he talked.

"Down that hole," he pointed to the hole that Elena was standing by. "If you don't believe us, check that monitor." Cloud nodded. First, he walked over to the hole. But, I'm not good with seriousness. Can you guess what happens? Cloud looked over the side of the hole, and Yuffie was really excited... so she jumped up behind him.

"Hiya, spikey!" he jumped forward, but he went into the hole. He grabbed Yuffie in as well, they both went into the hole that Reno fell through about fifteen hours ago.

(_Back to Sephiroth in Besaid... that's all you really need to know_)

Sephiroth paid no mind to the teen on his head, instead. He turned all of his attention to the bed. He could hear some screaming, like someone falling. He listened closer.

"Why did you do that Yuffie?!" Cloud's voice yelled. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, lookie! Light!" There was a sigh.

"Quit changing the subject Yuf!" the voices were closer.

"Swimming! Swimming! How I love to swimming!" Yuffie's voice got really close really fast. Then, she fell onto the bed headfirst. It took a second for her to regain consciousness. Then, she did a back flip onto the floor and held out a victory sign. "Yuffie Kisaragi here!" she smiled and waved the symbol. "AVALANCHE at your service!" Reno jumped up and walked over.

"Hello Yu-" she kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying outside of the tent.

"And that's how you get rid of a Turk." Rikku blinked a minute at the new arrival, then jumped off of Sephiroth's head. Cloud landed head first onto the floor.

"Hiya, I'm Rikku!" Rikku held out her hand to Yuffie. Yuffie stared at it then turned her head to Cloud, pointing at Rikku.

"Hey Cloud! This is Rikku." she said happily. Rikku blinked a few times in response.

"So I've heard." the blonde stated emotionlessly. He sat up a rubbed his head. "Yuffie, have you had sugar today?" Yuffie's eyes darted.

"Um... no..." Cloud sighed and stood up. He turned around to face, the almighty Sephiroth! Suddenly, the One Winged Angel starts to play.

"Hello Strife." Sephiroth said with an evil smile upon his face. Cloud reached for his sword, but found nothing. Reching again, he found... nothing. He looked around for Yuffie.

"That damned little brat." Cloud mumbled under his breath. Sephiroth shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to face my opponent un armed, go find your weapon." he made a shooing gesture. Cloud's eye twitched, but he went out to find his weapon. A few seconds later, Reno staggered in.

"Yuffie," he spit a tooth out. "Sucks." Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes, that little materia stealing brat should die." Reno nodded. Tidus held a beer bottle out to Reno.

"Thanks." he took a long sip. "Ah, that stuff's good." He grabbed another bottle and guzzled it down. Sephiroth sighed.

"How long before you get knocked out." Reno put the bottle down.

"Two cases!" he cried triumphantly. _Figures. _Cloud burst in, the Ultima weapon in one hand, and an unconscious Yuffie over his shoulder. Cloud let Yuffie fall to the floor. Then, he advanced on Sephiroth, who held up a hand.

"Don't you think we should do this where we have more room." Cloud stopped and blinked a few times at Sephiroth's request.

"Uhh..." Rikku started jumping up and down.

"Like that place we were!" Sephiroth had enough of that.

"Where in Jenova's name did you go?" Cloud shuddered. Rikku continued to jump up and down.

"To the beach silly." Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"We will go to the beach then." Yuna started to jump up and down.

"YAY! We get to go swimming!" Rikku and Yuna cried together. They raced out of the tent, Kihmari and Tidus not far behind. Wakka and Lulu stood up, following slowly. Sephiroth walked out after them, Reno behind. Cloud picked up Yuffie and followed them. Sephiroth made it to the beach without one fiend encounter, same with the others. The camspy had also followed them.

When they got to the beach, it was quiet. Sephiroth spotted Jenova's head in a bush and picked it up. Then, out of nowhere!

_Smash!_

Rikku had once again wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's head and neck. His eye twitched. Reno fell into the sand, holding onto his sides, laughing hard. Cloud blinked in confusion.

"HEY!" She grabbed the head out of the angry ex-general's hands. "It's the head."

"It's Jenova." Cloud said slowly. Rikku nodded.

"That's such a pretty name!" she jumped off Sephiroth and twirled around in the sand.

"It's still not as pretty as George!" Tidus' voice came from the cliff side above Sephiroth. Rikku was wearing a green bikini. Tidus jumped down, he was wearing blue swim trunks. Kihmari jumped down with Yuna on his back. He hadn't changed, but Yuna was wearing a pink bikini. Lulu and Wakka jumped down next. They didn't bother to change.

"I already told you that George is, and _never_ will be a pretty name!" Sephiroth's eye twitched. He took the head out of Rikku's hands as she tackled Tidus.

"Is too!" Tidus yelled. He was underneath Rikku.

"Is not!"

"Hold on Cloud! We're coming!" Tifa's voice came from the camspy.

(_Back in Midgar, blah, blah, blah, do you really need to know this?_)

Tifa was ready to jump in, as was the rest of AVALANCHE. She nodded to Elena. She started to move the camspy back to the hut. The group jumped in the hole

:----------:

A/N: I get really tired of typing out the scenes. Oh, boy. I can't wait to see what the reviews say. It's fun to read the reviews. Hmmm... )snaps fingers( I have an evil mind. All I can say is this for the next chapter is. Poor Vincent, Cait Sith, and Sephiroth. Joke time! Note: We were on a sugar high, well she was. I haven't gone on a sugar high yet. So this came from her mind.

Sephiroth and Zack sat in their apartment, again. Sephiroth was reading a book.

Zack: Would ya' like some Hawaiian punch?

Sephiroth: )shrugs( I don't know.

Zack: I'll just get some for you. )Gets up, and walks away(

_Sometime later_

Zack: Seph, got you some Hawaiian punch!

Sephiroth: )gets off of couch and walks over to Zack( Who is he?

Zack: Not important. )Motions to dude( Your Hawaiian.

Sephiroth: )nods(

Zack: )motions to hand( your punch )punches Sephiroth(

Sephiroth: Huh?

Zack and Hawaiian: )walk away snickering(

More A/N: Heh, I have nothing better to do with my life. So I just sit my butt on the chair and write fanfics. Then, I post them so people can read them and write me reviews. See, it's not that hard a process... unless the computer won't let me log in... or won't let me upload a document... or is just being evil. But, it's being good at the moment. )Turns around( now write reviews! It's part of the whole process!


	8. SURPRISE

A/N: KT! You're such a nice person! Nice, nice, nice! Now that, that episode is over. I will explain the Rikku Seph thingy. Okay, Rikku jumps on Seph and Sephy batts her off. )Claps hands together( So don't send me flames 'cause of that! And please don't stop reading 'cause if that!

Chapter name: SURPRISE!

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, drinking, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: AVALANCHE arrives, but gets a very surprising scene. Swimming scene.

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). Labrat-seph owns the drinking idea.

Warnings: Rikku swimming, AVALANCHE anger, Sephiroth anger )jumps up and down( and lots 'o Rikku and Yuffie-ness... )screams a horrible scream(

Another A/N: I'm off to write a fanfic, a wonderful chapter this day! Sorry, couldn't resist. Now, read on my puppets! Muahahahaha! Ahem, sorry. My evil Jenova mode.

:----------:

Sephiroth had just about enough. Rikku was now randomly jumping about with Yuffie. Apparently, Cloud was reaching the end of his sanity as well. Reno was just looking at the sky, in visioning a Twiss in the clouds. Yuna was just jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Kihmari stood there, all emotionless-like. Lulu was doing her best to keep from using Thudagara on the Nit-wits. Wakka, well let's just say that Wakka was examining Cloud closely. Well, not in the gay-man way. But, as in the 'damn, that guy looks a lot like Tidus,' way. Get it?

(_In the big black hole, since I don't know what else to call it_)

Tifa was the first to see the light. When they reached the floor, they looked around. But found no psychotic ex-general. The camspy entered the tent, AVALANCHE quickly followed it.

"Are you sure we can trust them Tifa?" Cait Sith asked. He was bobbing up and down as he ran next to Tifa. She nodded.

"Their the only clue we have to-" she was cut short.

"But what if their lying?" Tifa shrugged. She hadn't considered that.

"Every one ready?" she looked back upon the group. They nodded. The camspy reached an open area. Surprise, surprise. Look who's standing there.

(_Sephiroth, instead of AVALANCHE_)

Sephiroth looked at the new arrivals. Rikku suddenly stopped jumping and looked at them.

"MY GODS!" she cried. Sephiroth looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Reno tilted his head back to the group. The rest of the FFX cast looked at Rikku. "It's Auron!" Rikku pointed to Vincent. Yuffie shook her hands and her head.

"No it isn't." Rikku blinked a few times at Vincent, then at Yuffie.

"Huh?" Yuffie got her, 'I'm the all knowing ninja' look on.

"It's Vincent Valentine." she took a breath, as if to explain his whole life story. But, Cloud came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it, he might turn in-" Cloud took his hand away from Yuffie's mouth. The glove was dripping, he held it away from his face and shook it a little. Yuffie's tongue was sticking out slightly.

"Nya-nya!" she said through her tongue. Rikku blinked a few times then walked over to Sephiroth. She blinked up at him. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Aw, come on!" Reno said from his spot in the sand. "Just do it already! I can't take her face!" Rikku glared evilly at him. She mixed something together and threw a 'rolling thunder' onto him. He lay unconscious in the sand. Sephiroth grabbed onto her head and threw her into Yuffie. The both landed in an lump. Rikku got up quickly and walked up to Sephiroth. She puffed out her chest. Then disappeared. Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. AVALANCHE just stood there. In total and utter confusion. Yuffie was getting along well, but no one else was. Especially Cloud. Reno spit out some sand and walked over to Sephiroth.

"I believe you owe me a hundred gil." he held out his hand to the god. Sephiroth sighed and pulled 100 gil out of his leather pocket and dropped it into Reno's hand.

"And if I'm correct in what will happen next, I'll be receiving that back." Reno frowned.

"Yeah right." There was a high pitched 'Weee!' and then a thump. Rikku was once again on Sephiroth. Reno sighed and handed Sephiroth back the gil.

"Piggy back ride! Piggy back ride!" Yuffie jumped up and down at Rikku's statement. She then too, jumped on Sephiroth. Sephiroth's eye twitched. _Why me, Mother? _

"Don't ask me." the head shot back. Rikku and Yuffie jumped off of Sephiroth.

"It talked!" Tidus pointed to Jenova's head.

"No duhr." Yuffie spat at him. "It's Jenova!" Cloud sighed and smacked his head with his hand. _I can handle this, Mother. _

"No you can't." the head floated out of Sephiroth's hand and turned into Jenova-synthesis. "He killed you twice after all." Sephiroth sighed.

"If I'm dead, how am I still alive." Yuna suddenly had her rod out. She stepped forward. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

"Please let me have the honor of sending you." he continued to stare.

"Sendings are sad..." Rikku said sadly. Yuffie blinked at her new found friend.

"What's a sending?" she asked, jumping up and down. "We gunna send the dog after the mail carrier? Or Tifa after Cloud? Or Sephiroth after Jenova?" she continued to jump up and down, and was now clapping her hands. Rikku shrugged and began to jump around like Yuffie. Sephiroth sighed and let his forehead fall into his hand, as did Cloud. Everyone else was just confused.

"What is a sending?" Jenova asked. Yuna shrugged.

"I have no freakin' clue." she pointed to Lulu. "Ask Lulu, she seems to be well informed." Lulu sighed. Jenova turned her puss-ball-looking body over to the black mage.

"What is a sending?" Sephiroth remained in his spot.

"A sending is where summoners perform a dance in order to send the souls to the farplane, so that the human souls don't become fiends."

"That sounds like a loud of rubbish to me." Jenova transformed back into the deformed head. Sephiroth picked it up, carefully.

(_Hours of just standing around staring later..._)

Cloud sat in the sand staring directly at his sworn enemy. Tifa sat beside him, her gaze wandering from face to face, then back to Cloud. Cait Sith was poking the HP Shout with a claw and was seemingly bored. Barret was loading some ammo into the Missing Score, sure he had done it about twenty times already, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Red XIII was having a hard time breathing in the humid climate, so he just curled up upon a rock. Cid was muttering something about the sky and then looking over to Sephiroth. Vincent was standing there, his hand on the Death Penalty and his claw dangling by his side. Yuffie was drawing figures in the sand with Rikku and Yuna.

Sephiroth continued to hold Jenova's head. Tidus was looking at Cloud and the other members of AVALANCHE. Wakka was glancing nervously at Cait Sith then to Vincent. Lulu was doing her best to concentrate on everyone. Reno was still gazing in the sky... imagining his beloved Twiss. The camspy was sitting in the middle of the beach, able to observe all of the characters.

"What kind of machina is that?" Wakka said, finally breaking the silence. He pointed to Cait.

"Excuse me." the cat's eye twitched. "I'm not a makie-what-ya'-ma-call-it." Yuffie jumped up and down.

"It's a mechanical cat and a stuffed mog piloted by Reeve!" Rikku frowned at her counterpart.

"I know that it's a cat and a mog, but what is it?" Yuffie frowned at Rikku now. She shrugged and ran over to Cait Sith.

"What are you?" Cait fell off Sith, then Sith fell atop the mechanical cat.

"And what is Sir Auron doing with you?" Yuna looked up from her sand doodle and over to Vincent. Vincent looked behind him, and then back to the two girls... um, one girl. Sephiroth and also noticed that Rikku and gone missing... as well as Yuffie.

_Ka-Slam x2!_

Yuffie was ont top of Vincent while Rikku was on top of Sephiroth. Reno tilted his head back in order to look at the group. He fell over laughing. Lulu sighed and placed a hand upon her forehead.

"This is going to take a while..."

:----------:

A/N: I'm going to write a totally different joke... More like an angered joke at a person who sent me something... Come to think of it... I won't even write a joke this chapter. )Eye twitch( Yojimbo... )twitch twitch( I hate you...

More A/N: Ahem... continuing on that note, I am currently writing a new story. If you like this, keep bugging me to keep going. )Turns around( you read, so review!


	9. Pre flight Annoyance

A/N: Time to be talking time to the reviewers time...time...

Kez: Ahem, I am writing more at the moment. Please, no puppy dog eyes. Plus, I don't like cherries.

Lady-Yazoo: Yes, you are a very disturbed girl... )scoots away from computer a little( ... very disturbed...

Anonymous person 'Anonymous': You like did the same review like... nine times in a row. I had to delete some. )Sighs( Something must be wrong with your computer. Sorry for no corny joke last chapter...

Labrat-Seph: hhmm... okay... I'll go with the 'why should I be afraid of a Sephiroth-less Masamune?' for five hundred dollars.

KT: Man, you're a review-a-holic. When do you find time to draw? Or e-mail me for that matter?

Chapter name: pre-flight Annoyance

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, drinking, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Hhmm... look at the title of this chapter and the events that happened in about the last paragraph of the last entry.

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). Labrat-seph owns the drinking idea.

Warnings: Duh, do I have to repeat myself? It's been what? Seven chapters of about the same thing? My gods! I run out of breath too, ya' know!

Another A/N: You people sure don't let a fic die, will you? )Eye twitch( I'm not good at working with three stories, I'm going to let one rest in peace for a while.... during that time, I'll work on another fic and once I run out of idears, I'll return to the seemingly dead fic. Boy )whipes brow( This should get me ready for school. -ii- I hope I'm not in journalism next year... or this year or... just read the pointless fic!

:----------:

Sephiroth stood there eye twitching. Reno got his breath back.

"Ya' know SOLDIER man," he said. Sephiroth's gaze turned to focus on the red-headed Turk. "You shouldn't have to take that from this weakling kid." he jerked his thumb towards Rikku. Rikku, in turn, jumped off of Sephiroth and started after the already running man.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna was still drawing in the sand. "Why haven't you returned to the farplane?" Yuffie blinked a few times and jumped off of Vincent's head.

"What's the farplane?" she asked, wlking dully up to Yuna. Yuna only shrugged and pointed to Lulu. Lulu sighed.

"It is the place where the souls of the dead are sent." Yuffie blinked.

"You mean the 'lifestream,' right?" Rikku came back and was dragging an unconciouss Reno by his collar.

"No, she means the farplane." Yuffie frowned at her look-alike.

"Lifestream!" she shouted.

"Farplane!" Lulu sighed. Reno fell to the ground with a thud, after Rikku let go of his collar.

"Why don't we just go there to see if it's what you're talking about." the two stopped arguing. Cid raised his spear.

"To the Highwind!" everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Cid." Vincent stated, making the pilot jump away from the gun-man. "The Highwind isn't here." Cid blinked, then he pulled out a radio.

"Bring her down the hole!" he cried into the radio.

"Aye, aye, sir!" the pilot's voice came through. There was some rumbling. "Uh... Sir?..." Cid's eye twitched. "We're encountering interference."

"Are ya' through the hole?" there was a beeping.

"Yes sir." more beeping.

"Do you have our coordinates?" beep, beep, beep.

"Yes sir." blip, beep, boop.

"Then what the hell ya' waitin' for?! Get you're sorry asses over here!" there was a group 'aye, aye, sir!,' then the line went dead. Cid shrugged. "What can I say it's good to be captain..." Cloud rested his head in his hand.

A second later, a beautiful airship lowered itself onto the sandy beach. Cid blinked.

"That ain't the Highwind!" Rikku ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No," she shook her head. "It's my dad's." Cid stared at her. Rikku ran over to the now opening hatch of the airship in order to greet some sort of bald man. Just then, the gray ship that was the Highwind swooped down. It landed less gracesly than the airship. Cid's eye twitched.

Yuffie was laughing so hard that it hurt to breath. The Highwind had landed lopsided, the nose in the air. A rope ladder fell out. Cid ran to it.

"What the hell are ya' doin' to my baby!" he yelled as he ran up the rope ladder, spear in hand. There was silence for a moment, then... "WHAT!" And out came all of the Highwind's crew falling onto the soft sand. They quickly got up and started to run for Cloud. They hid behind him.

"Protect us, he's gone mad." one said.

"What did I do wrong?"

"I said I was sorry..." the other members looked at him. "What?" Cid walked out of the Highwind, landing softly beside it. His mouth was moving back and forth in an irritated manner. His eye was twitching.

"Why son't we just take my airship?" the bald man asked. Cid blinked at looked over to him. He stopped his advance on his drew and turned his body that direction. He pointed a finger at him.

"Look here you -" the bald man had to interrupt.

"Cid." Cid blinked a few times then, he took a step back.

"Cloud! Get yer Spikey ass over here!" he yelled. Cloud shrugged and ran over to the pilot. Sephiroth continued to stand in amusement, while everyone was just sort of confused.

(_When they came to terms..._)

They group was inside the airship's cockpit, well most of the group. Most of the Final Fantasy VII cast wandered around in the giant ship. They were on their way to Guadosalom.

:----------:

A/N: Okay. I know that I haven't exactly been on the ball lately, but I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. I'm trying to pump more jokes out of my brain, that's basically where the writer's block jumps in. Okay... )rubs hands together( Joke time!

Zack and Sephiroth sat in their apartment. Once again, Sephiroth was reading.

Zack: Seph, have you ever gotten a chain letter?

Sephiroth: )shakes head and continues to read(

Zack: I'll be right back... )gets up and walks away(

_Sometime later... Sephiroth is still reading..._

Zack: You're chain letter! )Holds out a chain with the letter 'A' on it(

Sephiroth: ... )blink, blink, sweatdrop(

Another A/N: I have more ideas, but I just can't seem to fish them out of my empty head of mine. Wait! I almost got it! )Snap( Drat! It got away! I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm luring it with late nights, caffeinated products, and pure sugar. What's wrong? Oh, yeah... )turns around( review for me!


	10. On the Way

A/N: )blinks a few moments( ... )smacks head( .... Review talkin' time...

KT: Hmm... did you ever notice how the Airship from FFX looks a lot like Balamb Garden from FFVIII? Anyway, I bet you're just oh so talented and such. But... I'll go with the 'I have way too much time on my hands thing.

Anonymous person 'Terra': ... )eyes dart(... you ask a lot of questions... )eyes dart, again( That whole review was basically all questions. I can't answer them now, you have to read the future chapters and go 'oohhh...' in a review. Got it?

Labrat-seph: )cough( Ooookay... )eyes dart( You said you had his sword and... wait, I'm getting confused...

Lady-Yazoo: Your welcome. If you don't get the whole chain letter thing, you didn't get the chain letter. Heh, lucky peoples.

nathalist: YAY! Another person likes this! )Does Irish jig( YAY!

Sephy: Wow... amazing... your name is Sephy...

Chapter name: On the Way

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, drinking, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: The whole gang, plus a camspy, is in the FFX ship. Most of the people splendor at it in awe...

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). Labrat-seph owns the drinking idea.

Warnings: the annoying-ness that is Yuffie... )eye twitch( some Rikku-ness, Sephy being unfocused... Vincent getting an explosion...

Another A/N: )eye twitch( I cannot let this fic die! )Stands up and raises a fist(

Some person walking by: Shut up you bum!

)Looks around, sighs, hits head( Well, I won't let this fic die... I won't... I, wait... what was I saying? Efa )shoos( go read the chapter.

Sephiroth stood in the cockpit of the beautiful airship, beside Rikku. The Final Fantasy X cast stood in all of their normal spots on the ship. Most of AVALANCHE was walking around the ship. Cid was talking with Cid. Boy, that could get confusing. Yuffie was walking around the control room, Vincent stood on the opposite side of Rikku, since she wouldn't let go of his claw.

"Vinny has a girlfriend!" Yuffie bounced. Vincent's eye twitched.

"It's VINCENT!" he was growing frustrated with the nicknames. Yuffie eyed him evilly.

"Sure it is." she walked over to his left side and patted his shoulder. "Sure it is." Vincent sighed and decided to remain silent.

"..." Yuffie frowned at the gun-man. Vincent was doing his best as to not blow her head off right there.

"When did you get the claw?" Rikku asked, looking up at the man. "And when did you get so thin?" she eyed his stomach and human arm. His eye twitched. Out of the corner of Sephiroth's eye, he noticed the strange group of three.

"..." he was silent. You could guess by the no sound he making. Yuffie frowned at her look-alike.

"He's always been thin!" Rikku pouted.

"Has not!" she ran in front of Vincent. "Where's your sword?!" he blinked in response. Rikku's pout deepened. Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"Vinnie's never had a gun!" Vincent's eye twitched.

"It's _Vincent_." he said quietly. Sephiroth eyed them warily and then took a step away from the Al Bhed girl beside him. She noticed the slight breeze. Then, well. What happens at this point almost always?

_Bam!_

Rikku threw herself onto Sephiroth's head, wrapping her legs around his neck. Vincent and Sephiroth blinked twice. Yuffie noticed something.

"You know..." she said, still eyeing the two. "You two look a lot alike..." she looked from Sephiroth to Vincent, then back to Sephiroth. "I don't care what you say, Hojo couldn't be your father..." he stared blankly at her. Rikku jumped off his back and walked over to Yuffie.

"What does this," she paused, trying to remember the name. "'Hojo,' look like?" she leaned closer to Yuffie. Yuffie pulled out a photo and held it up for Yuffie to see.

"He couldn't be..." she paused again. Oooh, the suspense is killing me! "'Cause your too hot!" she chirked happily. Sephiroth choked on his breath. He blinked at her, still trying too breath.

"Yeah! You look like the hottie that is..." Rikku thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to call him. Yuffie jumped in at this point.

"VINCENT!" it was Vincent's turn to choke on his breath. The two men exchanged frightened glances.

"They are right..." Yuna said, putting a finger up to her lips. Tidus gaped at her. "You do look kind of alike..." he fell over. Tidus sighed, then Yuna blushed. "And you's both quite cute!" Tidus stood up with a jolt.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Tidus's eyes started to mist. Yuna blinked, then looked Tidus up and down. She then looked over to the stunned duo.

"You could take fashion tips from them..." he frowned, that was not what he was expecting.

"They are hot though, aren't they Yunie?" Yuna nodded at Rikku. Yuffie jumped up and down.

"YES THEY ARE! Those scrumptious pieces of hunk-a-liocious meat!" Vincent blinked at Yuffie's words.

"Please tell me your joking, you materia stealing brat..." Sephiroth said, squatting down. Yuffie frowned.

"Of course I'm..." he looked at her, eye twitching. And at that moment, who else but all of AVALANCHE (plus Reno) would walk in. "NOT!!!" his eyes sort of faded and he let his head drop as the two look alikes danced around and around. Vincent was just looking at the ground, very afraid of the teens.

"Something tells me that this day will be longer than the last..." Sephiroth said under his breath, standing up. Vincent nodded. Nanaki walked past the pair doing the Irish jig and over to Vincent.

"What's going on?" Tifa and the others were slowly making their way over, dodging the attacks of the flailing arms of the Irish jig. Vincent looked to the tiger-like animal. He pointed to the dancing girls.

"Ask them." he let his hand fall back to his side and resumed his staring at the floor. Cid seven (heh, it'll make a lot more sense like this...) Wasn't talking, or even smoking. Yuffie, noticing his unusual silence, poked his shoulder. He jumped away.

"How can you..." he was stepping away from her. "How can you like that sick- " he tripped over a loose wire and hit his head against the wall of the airship, knocking him unconscious. Yuffie blinked, then shrugged and continued to dance around with Rikku. Cloud walked over and started poking Cid's cheek with the end of his Ultima Weapon.

"Cloud, I don't think you should do that..." Tifa started, then shrugged. Cloud was too big of an idiot to understand. He looked up from his poking-ness of Cid and over to Tifa, then he went back to poking Cid.

"We're almost to Guadosalom..." Cid ten said from the middle of the room. Something dawned on Cloud, heh. He actually realized something...

"Yuffie..." Yuffie stopped jumping around and looked over to the chocobo head. "What happened to your motion sickness?" Tifa smacked her head. Vincent's eye twitched, and Cid ten kind of looked at them weird.

"My what?" Cloud shrugged.

"Oh, well..." he resumed poking Cid with the sword.

(_Five seconds later..._)

Yuffie walked over to Cloud. He looked up at her.

"Yes?" she looked a little green. She opened her mouth and retched on Cloud. She walked away, no longer holding her stomach, and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Tifa edged away from the barf covered blondes and toward Barret.

"Great..." Cid ten grumbled. "Who's going to clean up the mess?" Rikku started to jump up and down. "Sephy and... and..."

"VINNIE!" Yuffie added. The to men blinked. "But only if they wear these!" Yuffie held out two maid outfit costumes. Sephiroth's eye twitched.

"I refuse." Vincent stated. Sephiroth looked over to the man, he was started to look paler.

"PLEASE!" the two begged, grabbin onto Vincent's cloak. Eventually, the got Sephiroth to clean it without the outfit and forced the skirt onto Vincent.

"This is so humiliating..." he muttered.

"I'm not the one wearing the skirt..." Sephiroth looked over to the two teens. "It should be ripped apart and shoved down their throats." Vincent nodded.

(_About a half hour later..._)

The two men were back to their silence while everyone was talking about random things.

"We're here!" Cid ten shouted. There was a loud crash, and a lot of turbulance.

"Wow," Vincent muttered. "Almost as good as Cid." Sephiroth had to smirk at that, he had seen Highwind fly while they team was on their way to kill him. He was a terrible lander.

A/N: It's been about two weeks since I last updated this. I'm sorry about that. But, at least I suckered out a few more reviews from you peoples! Heh, I'm evil! Joke time!

Sephiroth stood beside Zack, a white screen behind them.

Sephiroth: )eye twitch( Why are we here again, Zack?

Zack: Do you want a chain letter?

Sephiroth: You already gave me one. )Twitch(

Zack: I'll take that as a yes! )Walks away(

A few seconds later. Zack returns carrying a chain and a letter.

Sephiroth: )stands there, just twitching his eye(

Zack: There! You're chain letter!

Sephiroth is chained up with a letter inside his mouth, his eye still twitching.

Another A/N: Heh, I'm an evil one to Sephy... )turns around( You should know what to do! If not, then review!


	11. Arrival

A/N: Yay! I gots-es more reviews! YAY! )does Irish jig( Now... let's see who reviewed this time...

Anonymous person 'Shina': Hhmm... wait what, huh? I re-read this review a few times, but I still don't understand it...

KT: Oooookay then... Yay! I'll just agree with whatever you said! YAY!

Labrat-seph: ... it is very possible... very possible...

Chapter name: Arrival

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, drinking, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: The group arrives in Guadosalom

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). .

Warnings: Rikku-ness (and in Yojimbo's case) people like me! )Twitch, twitch( Chocobo head stupidity, and Sephy hottness! )Gets down on hands and knees( My god!

Another A/N: Yeah, only thing I have to say is that I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Well, the span of updates.

Sephiroth looked around the city in confusion. It looked like a giant bat cave, except without mako. Cloud and the others were just as surprised as he was with the environment. The other group just led them up a ramp-like hill. Still blinking in utter confusion, Sephiroth followed without a word.

(_Meanwhile..._)

"Sir, the camspy's malfunctioning." Tseng glared at Rude.

"I know that." he snatched the controls away from Rude.

"Why is it, sir?" Tseng shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with this farplane thingy." Elena smacked her head in disgust at the idiocy of her boss.

"You could be the replacement Reno." she mumbled. Tseng's eye twitched. She sweat dropped. "No offense, sir, but..."

"But what?" Elena froze as Tseng's eye continued to twitch. Rude coughed.

"Sir, we still have a situation on our hands." Tseng looked away from Elena and back to Rude. "The camspy's mal-"

"I KNOW THAT!"

(_Back to Guadosalom!_)

The farplane was open. There was a hallway and then a stair case up to a giant bubble-like thing. Cloud, being as much like Tidus as he is, touched the bubble with his finger tip. Then, he placed his hand up to it. Barret, getting annoyed, pushed Cloud through. He whistled slightly and followed Cloud and Barret inside.

Sephiroth and Vincent stood outside of the bubble, each trying to figure out what it was. But, (my god! I'm getting so predictable) who always seems to like to jump on Seph and Vinny?

_A-push x2_

Vincent and Sephiroth were pushed through, but both quickly regained their balance. Outside stood Yuffie and Rikku, both flashing victory signs.

"My gawd, you two look like twins!" Yuffie giggled. The two men backed away from each other and turned to the others and walked over, the two brats following close behind.

There was a giant piece of floating rock that everyone stood on. Below it was a field of flowers. Beside the flowers waterfalls fell. Glowing lights danced around the setting.

"It's so pretty..." Yuffie breathed. She jumped over Sephiroth, nearly knocking him over, and ran to the group. A girl sat on a rock. She wore pink and was fiddling with a flower. The other peoples were to intent on the description and information about the farplane to pay attention to her. Besides Reno and Sephiroth.

Blinking, Sephiroth walked over to her. His hand was on the belt of the Masamune. A fat head popped up.

"I was right! I was right!" a person jumped up and down. "It _is _Sephiroth! You owe me twenty dollars Scarlet!" Sephiroth blinked again.

"P-Palmer...?!" His eye twitched.

"Your father is with us as well..." Scarlet appeared out of nowhere. Sephiroth jumped a few feet back, bumping into Reno.

"It's like you've just seen Hojo..." Sephiroth continued to take a few steps back, that's when he noticed Scarlet."Holy crap!"

The group turned their heads in order to see a blonde woman advancing upon a retreating Sephiroth. Rikku grew infuriated, she ran over to the woman.

"SEPHY IS MINE!" she hissed. Growing irritated, Scarlet pushed the Al Bhed away.

"Seph is not fit for you..." Sephiroth's eye twitched.

"Aw, the man can speak for himself!!!" Scarlet bllinked a few times.

"Shut up, Zack!" Sephiroth pushed back the women in order to reveal a black haired man. He blinked, then he put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm so confused..." Zack frowned, then saluted.

"I'm ready for your orders, sir!" Sephiroth blinked, then rubbed his eyes.

"I was right, this is going to be a long day..." Zack frowned.

"Gee Seph, ya' sure haven't lost your dull edge." Butting in, Rikku jumped on Zack.

"What do you mean! Sephy's sharper than Auron's sword!" Tidus blinked.

"Why are the people moving?" Lulu shrugged. He frowned. "Wow, that's helpful." No, the other peoples weren't talking. But that's only because they were to entranced with the dancing demons that had escaped Vincent's body. How? Probably because of the farplane.

"Pass the popcorn..." Cloud said. Tifa handed him the bowl. "Thanks..." he took a handful and passes the bowl along.

"Hello failure..." a voice said.

"Shut up, I'm watching the demons dance..." he said matter-of-factly. He turned around to see... dun, dun, duuuunn. Hojo.

A/N: Heh, that was fun. I was originally going to have the FF X cast remember some peoples but it didn't quite work out. Now did it? Well, I actuall have a lot of jokes. I'm just going to do them all now... Okay...

Sephiroth, the Turks, and Zack sat in Sephiroth and Zack's apartment. Yeah, they were eating lunch in the kitchen.

Zack: Hey, Seph?

Sephiroth: ...

Zack: What time is it when lions chase you?

Reno: EIGHT YOUR CLOCK!

Sephiroth: ... )twitch, twitch. twitch, twitch.(

Zack: Ooookay... Reno.

Reno: Yup?

Zack: Who granted the monsters wish?

Tseng: ...why grant Shinra's wish?

Reno: ... I'll go with Tseng's answer for one hundred dollars.

Zack: ... right... okay... Elena...

Elena: )wipes mouth with napkin( Yes?

Zack: What's full of holes, but still holds water?

Elena: ... I'm not sure...

Reno: MY BRAIN!

Rude: ...

Tseng: Zack's brain.

Sephiroth: ... Swiss Cheese...

Zack: )fake smile( No... it was a sponge...

Reno: Right. Sure it was.

Rude: ...

Elena: It was?

Tseng: I still say it's your brain.

Sephiroth: That was a trick question.

Zack: )sigh( It's times like this that make me wish I was a regular.

More A/N: Yeah, that's all I came up with. Heh, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! )Turns around( Review this please! ... you better review this...or this fic will roll over and die before the ending! So, review. Lest the fic has many seizures.


	12. Hojo!

A/N: Yay! I'm back! And well, people reviewed! So let me write them stuff. If you have no freakin' clue what these peoples wrote, skip this part and just read the chapter!

KT: Good stuff... ? You know... Sephy is good stuff... )drools( very good stuff...

Labrat-seph: Hey, I can't write everyone in at once! Ahem, you'll see what I have planned in... this chapter of... 'Cross into another World!' Muahahahahahahahaha! ...yes... I don't know the answer to the joke. That's sort of sad... yet, for me it's not...

OverlyObsessive240: Twitch, twitch, must twitch at that! How dareth you O.O.! I reviewed-ed your story! )Covers ears( And stop with the horrible laugh! It's slowly killing me!!!!!!!

Chapter name: Hojo! )Dramatic music(

Rating: PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, drinking, and violence

Story Summery: Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

Chapter summary: Heh, it's Hojo... the evil scientist and his evil plot... come to slay us all! Wait, that ain't funny. Oh, and our favorite deformed head!

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). .

Warnings: Hojo evil ... )blank( ... Cloud stupidity ... )blank( ... Rikk/Yuffie-ness... )twitch, twitch( ... Sephy and his god-like-ness... )twitch, drool, twitch, drool... drool some more(

Another A/N: I hear elevator music... I'm jamming to the beat! Oh, yeah! Ahem, read the story...

Hojo stood behind Cloud, a needle in his hand. Cloud, his mouth full of popcorn, was letting his jaw drop down, and then pulling it back up. Gross, yes? Sephiroth was still trying to seemingly blink away the confusion. Since people that were dead no seemed to be alive, but he didn't notice Hojo at the moment since Scarlet and Rikku were pulling his beautiful muscular arms back and forth.

"Meeting once again." Hojo smirked lightly, his eyes slightly narrowing. Rikku stopped pulling on Sephiroth's arm and looked at the mad scientist.

"Who you?" hojo blinked at her question, eyes wide. Unable to help it, Cloud started laughing. Hojo frowned.

"Shut up failure!" Rikku was once again pulling Sephy's arm. Yuna tilted back, in order to see Hojo.

"Yeah, he is. He's a lot like Tidus." Tidus choked on his popcorn. He slowly turned his gaze towards the ex-summoner. She just kept smiling. Hojo walked over to the girl and pulled Tidus' hair.

"Ow!" he cried. Hojo pulled Tidus to an eye level position. In other words, Tidus was on his knees. Hojo turned the boy's head back and forth.

"You seem a lot like the failure..." trailing off, Hojo failed to notice a sword fall onto his head... it passed right through him.

"WHAT?!" Cloud paretically screamed. Reno and Zack, who were watching Rikku and Scarlet fight over the god, turned their focus onto Cloud and Hojo. Reno blinked.

"What 'what?'" Zack looked at him with a frown. Reno shrugged. "What?" the SOLDIER smacked his head. "What?" Smack again.

"The sword went right through!" Cloud's eye twitched. Pulling the sword from the ground he looked at Hojo's back a little closely. It was no different that what it had been a moment ago.

"This is the farplane." Lulu stated, standing up. Cloud looked at her, seeming that he would go 'eh?' But someone else said it for him.

"Eh?" Zack tilted his head. Lulu blinked.

"I'm seeing double," she rubbed her eyes slightly.

"Wow," Tifa tilted back. "You don't notice a lot of things." Lulu's eye twitched.

"They are just visions from the past." Sephiroth just now seemed to come out of the daze.

"Can we watch the infernal Cetra die again?" Cloud glared at Sephiroth. Lulu shrugged.

"I'm not sure..." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and Aeris appeared in front of them.

"AERIS!" Cloud stopped as she looked up from her praying. HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS!!!!" Sephiroth A sword came down and went through her gut. Cloud blinked and glared at Sephiroth." walked away from the stunned women.

"You have no emotions, remember?" Cloud blinked.

"Eh?"Zack stood up and lightly brushed himself off. Walking over to the duo. "I have no clue what happened after I died, but could one of you explain it?" Cloud blinked and pointed at Sephiroth.

"He went insane." Zack blinked.

"He died after me!" Sephiroth coughed.

"I was encased within mako." Zack blinked.

"You're serious?" Sephiroth nodded. "Man, you were always like this!" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Hojo walked up to the quarreling men. Zack blinked and took a step back.

"BAD MEMORIES!" he clenched his eyes shut. Taking another step, Zack tripped. "That hurt."

"Would someone explain what's going on?!" Rikku screeched. Sephiroth's eye twitched.

"None of your business." Hojo waved her off. Rikku's eye widened. She walked over to Hojo and hit him with her fist. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"He's already dead, no point in fighting again." Vincent walked up to them, his demons now playing cards.

"You know what he did to you?!" Cloud cried. Vincent cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah..." Cloud nodded his head. Vincent cracked his knuckles slightly, then let his human hand cradle his forehead. The group that had been watching the demons, now turned to watch the men fight.

"Sooo..." Reno looked at all of the people. "All the people that died have been re-awakened, or some crap like that?" there was silence. "Was I actually right?"

"If you were right..." Sephiroth looked to the ground. "Jenova would be beside us..." there was more silence, if you don't count the crunching of popcorn.

"I'm right here son..." a female's voice rang out. Sephiroth's head shot up, as the other's jerked theirs back and forth.

"Mother...?" Sephy let out in a near whisper.

A/N: Di you notice that my chapters seem to be getting shorter? Anyhoo ... ahem, I can't get over leaving you at cliffhangers. But... can't quite think of a continuance... I'm working on it though! I had a joke that I was going to tell you... but, ah... what the hell? I'll just tell you.

Reno and Sephiroth sat in Sephiroth's apartment, Reno was drinking coffee while Sephy read a book. (Wow, that's different than usual!)

Reno: Hey Seph?

Seph: ... )looks up from book(

Reno: What class did the witch pass in school?

Seph: )twitch( Why do you ask?

Reno: I saw it in the paper the other day, but I didn't see the answer. It's really starting to bug me. Could you ask joke-master Zack?

Seph: Joke... master... ?

Reno: Yep! )Nods happily( Since he always seems to know these things!

Seph: )sighs in defeat( Fine

(_Later..._) Sephiroth was reading a book in the same exact spot as Zack sat down on the couch opposite of him with a Twiss. Reno left a while ago.

Seph: )puts down book and clears throat(

Zack: )looks up from worshiping the Twiss and at Sephy(

Seph: What )twitch( did the witch )twitch( pass in school?

Zack: )blinks twice( Either chemistry or spelling... )frowns, then leans towards Sephiroth( Who asked you?

Seph: Reno.

Zack: okay... )mouth twitches into a smile( tell him I had the Twiss.

(_The next day..._) Reno sat down beside Sephiroth, who was drinking some tea. Reno was all pouty.

Seph: He said that it was either spelling or cgemistry.

Reno: )nods(

Seph: Also... )turns head over to Reno( to tell you that he had the Twiss.

Reno: ... oh... )looks calm for a second( ... NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! )grabs hair and pulls himself to the grounds( Why?! WHY?!

Seph: )coughs, stands up and walks away, leaving his tea(

A/N: Cliffies! Muahahahahahaha! Yes, I know that I'm really starting to piss you peoples off. Especially if you guys actually read 'Long Forgotten.' All I can say, is that you must review this... please... do not and... well, something evil will happen. Or something like that, yeah. Let's go with that. Or... the story will die, I'm not sure that's very evil though... If it is to you, I laugh maniacally. Muahahahahaha! If it's not, oh well. Just review this story! Or.. Just review this chapter, and I hope that you actually read this! Unlike a certain personage... ( )cough( Overly Obsessive )cough, cough( ) In other words, review! Well, I said that over and over, but certain people can't seem to understand. REVIEW! And if you already have, I thank you. But if not, I will say it again. Review! FORETH I, the author that tends to repeat herself over and over, COMMAND IT!!!!


	13. Conversations of the living to the dead

**A/N:** Wow, I'm so confused. And now I'm going to get a lot of people confused. Though, if I'm confused doesn't nessisarily mean that you will be confused. On account that I get confused a helluva lot. That makes me giddy inside.

**KT:** NO! If you die, who wilt send me random e-mails about the worship of the Almighty One?!

**Wilfiredrems: **Yours too? Vincent... All answers will be revealed if you read this chapter! God, all the peoples constantly asking the questions!

**Labrat-seph: **)blinking a lot( Oooooookay... let's go with that and the 'I hope to Sephiroth that she doesn't send her army after me' thing... OR... I can call up my army of walking pop-tarts to protect me... But... I'll just go with a Zack-like Meep.

**Minako: **MORE QUESTIONS?!?!?!?! GOD! It's like a freakin' virus... okay... )takes deep breath( I wilt tell you that you must read the chapter and you want to make me pull all of my hair out. Happy?

**Pero pero: **How alike they are is what makes me pummel them so... except for Vincent and Auron... )smirks( they're actually cool!

**Kikyos killer: **I'm writing more stupidity! Hold on damnit!

**Chapter name:** Conversations from the living to the dead

**Rating: **PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, slight drinking, and violence

**Story Summery: **Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

**Chapter summary: **More talking with the farplane peoples, plus the new look of Jenova

**Pairings:** Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a review!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). .

**Warnings:** An appearance by someone and lot's o' utter randomness!

**Another A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updating... )sweat drop( I have been getting writer's block on this, and now must ram my head into the keyboard in order to think of any ideas... it doesn't really work. Heh, it's been about a month since I've worked on this... and now I'm finally writing. Wow, that's amazing.

:----------:

Jenova appeared, fully clothed and full bodied. But... she wore a pink dress. The group of people stared in distugst at her.

"Um... why are you wearing pink Mother?" Jenova looked at him, and blinked for a bit. Hojo walked over to the blue-skinned demon and poked her breast.

"You are wonderful..." Jenova twitched slightly, then picked Hojo up and threw him off the platform of the farplane.

"So you're Sephy's mommy..." Rikku said, walking up to Jenova, her blonde hair bouncing up and down. "Nice to meet you." Rikku held out her hand to the woman. "I like your outfit." she complimented happily. Jenova smiled happily and took the Al Bhed girl's hand.

"Thank you." she said preppily. The Final Fantasy VII cast stared in awe.

"MOTHER! You sound... you sound..." Sephiroth couldn't find the words to describe it.... other than a certain personage...

"Like me!" Aeris popped out of nowhere and stood beside Jenova. Cloud opened his mouth, and then closed it, opened it again. And then closed it once again. He then jumped up and lunged at Aeris, only to meet a metal rod.

"Oww..." he said, falling down the Princess Guard.

"As you can see..." the flower-girl said as she pulled the rod towards her. "Jenova has taught me a few things." she motioned to the large figure beside her... which was Kihmari. Aeris blinked a moment. "Where's Jenova?" Aeris twirled around madly searching for the demon.

"I'm right here girlfriend!" Jenova cried as she happily skipped over to the group. "And I like brought a friend!" Sephiroth let his jaw drop, as did Vincent. For there stood Lucrecia. "This is like Lucrecia. Like, remember... like?" Aeris nodded her head.

"I like totally do!" the three girls flung themselves into a conversation about boys, why I do not know. But, Yuna, Rikku, Yuffie, Scarlet and Tifa joined them.

"Any idea what their talkin' 'bout?" Zack asked Lulu, who was standing right in front of him. She shook her head. "Oookay..." he looked over to them. "Man, I just want to throw my Buster Sword over there and see how they react!" he flung his head toward the ground and blacked out.

"..." Red stared at Kihmari for a while, and then looked over to Sephiroth... who was talking to his fellow AVALANCHE member, Vincent.

"We're power-less against them, aren't we?" Sephiroth nodded his head numbly.

"I've never heard her actually speak before, it was only an echoing distant cry." Sephiroth said softly. "I didn't think that she was a.... a... a..." of course, he didn't know what to call her. Since he was never good at street talk.

"A prep!" Reno had somehow magically appeared and was standing beside Sephiroth. The two stared blankly at him. He shrugged. "What?"

"Don't interfere with our conversation." Vincent said threateningly. Reno edged away slightly, and then ran over and hid behind Zack's unconscious body.

"What do we do now?" Sephiroth said, motioning to the sleeping bodies around him.

"Why are they sleeping?" Vincent asked, quirking an eyebrow underneath his bandana.

"I don't know..." everyone around them was asleep, except for Lulu. "It is rather strange though..." suddenly, a bright light appeared and a women with long flowing hair appeared.

"Lady Yunaleska!" Lulu cried. Sephiroth and Vincent exchanged confused glances. The women reached out to them.

"Come to me..." she said in a low voice. Sephiroth and Vincent stared blankly. "Come..." she outstretched her arms.

"Why?" Vincent asked. She stopped fluying towards them and pointed accusingly.

"Look! Do you want me to help you or not?!" Vincent blinked as she continued to fly over. She grabbed each of their hands and pulled them... but found them to be surprisingly heavy. "Move damnit!" She cried, trying to fly away with them. Sephiroth pulled out his Masamune as Vincent pulled out his Death Penalty.

Seph-"Lulu fell to the floor before she could finish. They attack the woman, and she slumped to the floor.

"Is she supposed to be dead?" Vincent shrugged. They each picked up a handful of popcorn and munched happily.

**A/N: **Yes, next chappie is da epilogue. So, this is my longest running fic... and it's going to end with more stupid-ness. I'm so glad that all you personages have been waiting for my updates, no matter how crappy... and short. Oh, yeah. The joke!

We join the Turks, Sephiroth, and Zack, all sitting in the SOLDIER first's apartment.

Zack: What's the richest kind of air?

Elena: )jumps up nad down( PERFUME!

Reno: )scoots slightly away, bumps Tseng(

Tseng: Umm...

Rude: ...

Sephy: ...

Zack: Ookay... How about... What sea creature is always grumpy?

Reno and Elena: Umm... I don't know?

Tseng and Rude: ...

Sephy: The Emerald WEAPON.

Everyone except Sephy: )giant eyebrow quirk(

Sephy: )shrug(

Reno: I know! It was Sephiroth!

Sephy: )glares at Reno(

Zack: My god! It was a crab damnit! Is it _that _hard to figure it out?!

Everyone except Zack and Sephy: )shuffle nervously(

**A/N:** I must thank everyone who has waited for all of my updates, no matter how bad and short they were. If you don't review, I probably won't even bother with a epilogue... so... review, lest this becomes the permanent last chappie in this fic. Well, review please!


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: **WOW! It's the epilogue! That's amazing! My... )counts fingers(... this will be my second... wait... third fanfiction story ever completed! And you get to read the end of it! Woo hoo for you!

**Yojimbo's blade: **Let's see.... about halfway through chappie five. But... I'm at a cross-roads... oh, well... I guess your majority at the moment.

**Labrat-seph: **)glancing out of window ever five minutes( Heh... Well... this is the epilogue... I hope you sent them after me because of one of my other fics... meep... I know I'm dead now... Also... KILL THEM ALL! CURSE THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! Yep, that sums it up.

**Queen Strife**: Yep... no one wants to see a fic die... but then it'll be one last thing of my already crowded mind... which would usually be very empty... understand? No... good.

**KT:** NO! KT wilt never die Almighty One! ... you know that we're immortal... muahahahaha... the maddness...

**Neko Nensu: **Oh... okay. Another error on me part. TT.TT Anyhoo, I think that it's a little too late for that. IT"S THE EPILOGUE! Must I shout it from the mountain tops?!

**Wildfire Dreams: **I'm with you there! Curse you Emerald WEAPON! You shalt die! The Ultimate WEAPON was easier!

**Raging Lion: **Whomever 'hates' your story... shalt face my Al Bhed wrath. Bring 'em on! I won't let you quit! You're a dolt for thinking such a thing! Even bigger than me!!!

**yumiYOKO260: **)blink, blink( You read all thirteen chappies in only thirty-five minutes? You think it's freakin' PERFECT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Zack: )pops up, pulls out giant censored sign, big annoying bleeps start up(

)Glares at Zack, hits him over the head( Sorry, Chels... lost control over my own stupidity... and in my state of usual mind... I'm kind of mad since a fellow author has just reviewed a few of my fics saying that he will 'retire from this place.' )glares at Raging Lion(

**Chapter name:**Epilogue

**Rating: **PG-13 Why? 'Cause of mild swearing, blood, sexual themes, slight drinking, and violence

**Story Summery: **Sephiroth is flung into Spira and meets with the ex-summoner and her guardians.

**Chapter summary:** The epilogue you dolts... it means... that this is the last chappie forever! ... Well... at least of this fanfic.

**Pairings:** Tidus x Yuna, Wakka x Lulu, possible Seph x Lulu or Seph x Rikku (Don't send me flames! I said possible, and if you like the characters that are them, say that my writing is preposterous in a review!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Final Fantasy series or anything embedded within the game. Nor do I own Twix, I just slightly altered the name. Yojimbo'sblade owns the idea of the idea of a Sephiroth x Lulu(don't get mad at him, 'cause I actually used his idea, though it would be rather funny to see them). .

**Warnings:** Ending of the fic-ness, more hyper-ness from Rikku and Yuffie )shudder(... the god-like Sephy, randomness, and lot's o' stupidity and insanity.

**Another A/N:** I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this... as soon as I beat FF X. So then I can give a teeny little more info about them, since this was mostly from a FF VII gamer point of view. On with de' epilogue of de' fic!

:----------:

Sephiroth and Vincent continuously threw pop-corn at the sleeping people. Suddenly, a large roc came flying down, and almost blew everyone off of the platform (Jenova and Yunaleska went flying... going: 'Snore, snore... more snoring.')

"A fight you want?!" said Yuffie, regaining consciousness. "Well... Vinnie will save us!" Vincent blinked.

"Thank you... I guess." Yuffie jumped up and down, pulling out her Conformer. She jumped onto the roc's neck and got bucked off... landing head first in the pile that was Cloud.

"MUFF!" she cried. Zack, whom was now awake, held up a giant sign that read: 'YAY!' in big bold letters. Vincent quirked an eyebrow, while Sephy just shook his head.

"Clear the way!!" Aeris cried. "I'll summon..." Yuna, who was now also awake, glared at the woman in pink clad. She then attacked. "ACK! Someone help me!"

"Don't you dare use my line!!!" Yuna screamed at the flower girl. Vincent and Sephiroth now sat on two rocks, just watching the stupidity.

"AHH!!" Cloud ran past, carrying a large claw, with the roc right behind him. Of, course, Cloud had to stop because he found a large shiny nickel on the ground.... and the rock hit his behind.

"Hahahahaha!" Zack pointed and laughed at the blonde and pulled his nickel back.... to bad he forgot that the nickel was shiny. He was then too, soon entranced by the shiny-ness of the nickel. Vincent letting himself sigh as he watched the group fight... with each other. Cloud was fighting with Tidus, each using a different brand of hair gel. Yuna and Aeris were fighting about a line, see above. Yuffie was attacking Rikku, screaming that Vinny was a million times better than Sephy while Rikku attacked back. Kihmari and Red XIII looked at each other.... just staring.... soooo.... memorizing (and I call preps idiots). Zack and Reno were fighting over the nickel, Wakka and Barret were fighting about who's weapon was better, and Cid was sort of sitting out on the side... puffing a cigaret.

"I guess we have to kill the roc..." Sephy said, running a hand through his hair. Vinny nodded and followed the silver-haired bishi-man to the center of the farplane. But... the roc was now fighting with Reno and Zack.... for the shiny nickel...

"It's my nicke!!!!!" Reno cried, gripping it with both hands.

"MIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Zack screamed, in a similar state.

"AROAOROROROROROR!!!" the roc screeched.

"Eh?" the both stared at the bird.... it flew away from Zack and Reno, nickel in mouth. "Come back here you fiend!" Zack and Reno chased after the bird with their weapons out. Sephy walked over to the entrance to the farplane and looked at the two casts of people, turned around, and left.

"SEPHY!!!" Rikku jumped after her love and left the farplane, followed by Yuffie.

"TIME TO GO!!!" Cid yelled at the top of his lungs. "OR PRETTY BOY VINCENT WILL LEAVE US!!!" Vinny had gone ahead afte Sephy, before Rikku.

After piling onto the ship, they group continued their fued.

(_Back on besaid beach..._)

AVALANCHE said their goodbyes and piled onto the Highwind. Vincent sweat dropped, realizing her forgot to talk about Lucrecia to Sephiroth. He shrugged and watched the ground fly away.

Sephiroth stared after the group, wondering suddenly why he didn't go with them... well... he was their sworn enemy... Sephy nodded. He turned around and there stood Lulu and Rikku.

"Time to choose Sephy!!" The Al Bhed said cheerily. "Me or this slut!" Sephiroth was about to answer when a blinding light appeared. He then vanished. "WHAT?!?!?!" Rikku attacked the ground where he had once stood. "Where'd he go!!!?!?!?!"

"His task was obviously done here... whatever it was..." Lulu looked to the sky. "I hope your happy wherever you are now..." she turned around and walked toward her hut in the village.

**A/N: **Well, that was the epilogue! I'm making this a whole series. You can thank Overly Obsessive for that. If you know not of Zelda, and you like this fic (and soon to be more crossover fics) LEARN ABOUT IT!!! Thank you, review please! Oops... :

Zack: Umm...

Reno: )on edge of seat( What new joke do you have today, Joke Master Zack.

Zack: Umm... )sweat drop( none.

Reno: )look of disappointment(

Zack: )shrugs( I still get the shiny nickel... )pulls out nickel( 'cause it's Philip....

Reno: )twitch, twitch( Grr.... )tackles Zack(

**A/N: **Yep... that was it... I ran out of good joke idears (sorry, didn't use yours Labrat-seph, I just couldn't find just in using yours... I'm idiotic like that). Well, you know the drill! )Turns around( I'll write the sequal if you people review!!!!


End file.
